


Another Star In My Heart

by Akabane_Gakushuu, Livesinanimehell



Series: This Galaxy of Ours [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altaeans, Arguements, Blue is MVP, Cheating, Complete, Crying, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, F/M, Gay, Gay Marriage, Haggar isn't evil, Lance almost dies a few times, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Panic Attacks, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Shiro really didn't know, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, THE lions - Freeform, Voltron, Zarkon is decieving, a fair amount of it, but only at the end, crown princes, ehehehe, good guy!Lotor, he's not a good dad, keith is confused, klance, lance is ignored by the Paladins, lots of gay, part one of a future series, the Red lion is important even though she doesnt show up a lot, they are one hell of a power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabane_Gakushuu/pseuds/Akabane_Gakushuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: Lance did't know there was such a thing as a "good" Galra. Other than Thace and Ulaz, the Galra were truly despicable.But when Lance is close to death, why does one save him?A new face from the past resurfaces, and they are the only ally Voltron has left.





	1. Slight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based off of my other story, Hardly Breathing.  
> I worked really hard on this one with my partner Livesinanimehell! 
> 
> I know I will probably get hate for both the Sheith and the fact that Klance DOES NOT HAVE A ROMANTIC ENDING. 
> 
> SO PLEASE LEAVE IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS HATE.
> 
> Lotor is our fav character from the 80s, and both of us are falling deeper into the Lancelot hell hole. 
> 
> (Sorry if some of the punctuation I didn't catch. The two of us wrote this using a chat! :D)
> 
> I hope this will make you one of us ;D
> 
> -AG

Lance took a deep breath, twirling the small rose he was holding between his fingers. He walked into the living room and coughed softly. "Keith?" He said quietly, blushing.

Keith looked up from the Altaean book he was trying to decipher when he heard Lance's voice. He cracked a smirk at the flush on the paladin's face. "Whats up, Lance?"

"I...uh....wanted to talk to you about something," Lance whispered softly, smiling back, his heart thumping nervously in his chest. He twirled the flower in his fingers nervously. 

Keith's face became scrunched up in concern. He had never seen Lance like this before. He got up and grabbed the teen's shoulders, "What happened?! Did someone try to come on to you?! Are you hurt?!" 

Why else would Lance be acting this weird? So, he assumed the worst.

Lance blushed and looked away, "N-no! No one hurt me Keith I-I just...." he held out the flower unable to look at Keith "I've wanted to tell you for a long time but i-I'm in love with you....”

A squeak left Keith's mouth before he could stop it. Startled, he stumbled back, face turning a deep maroon at the sudden confession. "I...uh...just...what?!”  
He gaped at the other teen, totally speechless."I-i…” 

Lance looked down, this wasn't going how he had hoped, "Y-you've been my friend for so long a-and I've always thought you were incredible and I-I fall more in love with you every day..." he whispered brokenly.

Keith's eyes were so large, the pure twist of this conversation making his head spin. Lance loved him?! He felt the beat of his own heart increasing the more he took in Lance's state. 

Maybe this was love? 

He had never felt anything like this before. Maybe...just maybe he could give Lance a chance?

"K-Keith p-please say something." Lance whispered tears starting to roll down his cheeks, "y-you can tell me the truth I-if you don't feel the same way....I-I'm sorry" Lance whispered. 

"Please don't cry! I just...wasn't expecting this to happen! I have no clue w-what I'm feeling right now...b-but my heart is racing and you look k-kinda hot right now..." Keith looked away, the shame turning his ears red now. "I guess...I feel the same way but just I've never felt like this." He reached up to wipe away Lance's tears.

Lance looked up at Keith surprised and suppressing small sniffles "s-so....it's ok? That I feel this way? Y-you don't think I'm a freak?"

"If you're a freak, t-then I guess we're freaks together. I hope you don't mind being in love with a galra." Keith chuckled to lighten the mood. "To be honest, I could never think of you as a freak."

Lance smiled his tears slowly stopping "You know, I don't care that you're galra," he whispered hugging Keith around the neck and sighing, nuzzling into his chest.

Shiro sighed, he was doing his rounds of the castle when he saw Keith, training alone. He knocked on the door and smiled, "Hey, how are you, today?"

"Hey Shiro, I was just doing my daily exercise. I've gotten up to level five on the training bot." He wiped the sweat of his brow and stretched. 

He looked back at Shiro and smiled. 'Oh no, why is my heart racing when i look at him?!' he thought frantically. He felt even more nervous than when he was around Lance. He hoped Shiro didn't notice how his composure dropped for that second. 

Shiro smiled and walked over, wiping some sweat from Keith's forehead "Don't work yourself too hard alright? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Keith placed his hand over Shiro's as it rested on his cheek. The metal felt cool against his overheated skin and he almost purred at the change. 

He looked up at Shiro, "That's sweet of you Shiro. I’m not making any promises, though." He smiled up the older man and felt an immense urge to kiss him.

Shiro smiled down at him and chuckled softly "Will nothing make you promise?" He asked gently, his face closer. 

Keith's smile grew wider at the fondness in Shiro's voice. This felt like heaven. Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist and he wrapped his own around the older's neck. He leaned closer, “I can think of a few things…”

Keith felt his eyes close as the scent of cologne filled his mind with a pleasurable fog.  
Finally, lips met his own, and fireworks exploded behind the red paladin's eyes. 

Shiro sighed happily as their lips met, and he held Keith close, enjoy how warm his recently worked body was, and how soft his lips were.Keith pulled himself closer into Shiro's chest, running his hands through the little floof of white hair on shiro's temple. He giggled into the kiss when Shiro shivered when he touched the back of his neck. 

Keith could feel Shiro starting to deepen the kiss when a loud bang and a gasp came from the doorway of the training room.

Lance stood in the door was trembling, his eyes were wide and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. At his feet was a tray and two smashed glasses of what looked to be ice water. His lips were parted in a pained gasped and he turned and ran sobs spilling from his lips. 

"LANCE!" Keith started to run after him, but Shiro grabbed his arm. 

"What's wrong with him?!" Shiro said sternly. 

"I...I-I don't know! Uh...SHIT!" He turned back to Shiro, panicked and tears gathering in his own eyes. "A few weeks ago Lance told me he loved me..." Keith started to cry at the obvious despair he caused Lance just now. "I told him that maybe I-I felt the same way, but i wasn't s-sure! I..just got caught up in his tears! And-" He was starting to hyperventilate now.

Shiros eyes widened and he pulled Keith into a hug "I'm sorry....I didn't mean to cause this....but I'm sure he'll be fine....eventually...you can't force someone to be in love..." he said softly trying to soothe Keith. "We should give him some space to calm down and talk to him after..." 

Little did Shiro know that Lance had bolted to his room. He grabbed a bag and threw some food and some water inside and pulled on his paladin gear, running from his room in a fit of tears and sobs, forgetting his bayard on the bed and jumping into a pod, flying into space before anyone noticed.

Keith sniffled and rested his head on shiro's chest. "Now that you're here...I don't think i was ever in love w-with him...god, Shiro what have I done?!" Keith didn't see any of this happening. 

He had no idea how much danger lance was heading toward.


	2. Placyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gore...
> 
> -AG

Lance flew blindly into space, he gasped and lost hold of the controls, crashing into a thickly forested planet. Panting and still crying heavily Lance stumbled off his wrecked ship and into the woods. He left his helmet behind, not wanting to hear if the others were calling. 

"Not that they would be..." Lance whispered sniffling and laughing heart brokenly "N-not that I really matter to any of them!" He swiped angrily at his eyes, angry at himself for crying when he had a feeling this would happen. 

"God damn brat. Should've known there was a reason he was abandoned." Lance stumbled on some thick roots. He went flying forward into something hard. 

A low rumble shook the ground around him. Burning, orange eyes stared into his soul and he felt like he was looking directly into hell.

Lance gasped and scrambled back reaching for his gun and freezing when he realized he didn't have it. The monster arose, (which he remembered Allura calling it a Cloud Bull), its long black horns and large frame covered in glowing symbols. It puffed out purple smoke, breath rotting, and shook him off into a tree. 

It turned in anger at the person who awoke it from hibernation. Lance’s body hit the tree with enough force to knock his breath away, he crashed through the branches to the ground with a pained groan, his eyes blurry and trying to stand. 

The Cloud Bull gave him no time, fueled by its temper and loss of precious sleep. It raked a hoof across the ground like a bull. then, it charged, purple smoke dissolving the surrounding vegetation and burning through some of his armor. Lance realized it was acid vapor. 

Suddenly at the last moment, the Cloud Bull dropped its head as if to spear him with its horns.

Lance let out a scream of pain as the horns connected with his ribs, tearing through his skin and breaking some of his bones. The acid was burning through his armor and connecting with his skin, causing him to scream in agony and clutch at his sides, desperately trying to get away from the animal, but part of him wishing it would just end him. 

The animal backed up to admire its work. Seeing the agony so obviously displayed on the human's face was enough of a reprieve and it turned to walk back to its nesting spot. 

However, a gunshot rung through the forest, hitting the animal, and instantly killing it. 

A man in a glowing suit ran up to the still screaming paladin, taking in the horrible tragedy. Lance writhed on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. His breathing was ragged and shallow. 

"P-please..make it stop..." he begged the stranger, seeing the gun, "p-please....make it all stop..." he wailed. 

The masked man made a soothing sound to Lance, taking out gauze and firmly pressing down to stop some of the bleeding. When Lance reached for his Blaster in his waist holster, he gently took the shaky hand and placed it back on Lance's chest. 

The man then said something urgently into his own shoulder when Lance's wailing worsened as the blood continued to flow out of his chest and the acid burn spreading throughout his whole sides.

"P-please!" Lance began to scream, his vision was blacking out from the pain that covered his whole body, it felt like flames were eating him alive. Dizzy now from lack of blood and overwhelmed by pain and heartbreak, he just sobbed, screaming for death to take him. 

The man cradled Lance's head and motioned for his guards to grab the paladin and return to their ship at once. The man followed the three Galra guards at a rushed pace onto the medical deck on his command shuttle. 

The poor paladin was still screaming and would die in the next few minutes if something wasn't done soon. 

The man quickly disengaged his mask, pulling out his long white hair. He then ran to the surgery table where Lance lay, and demanded that Lance survive. 

"Prince, the only way to save him is to make him one of us! Will that not anger your father?!" Begged one of the medical droids.

"I don't care about my father right now! Do whatever it takes to. Keep. Him. Alive." The prince spoke dangerously. 

The medical droid frantically nodded and injected a shot of spiked quintessence into Lance’s bicep in order to start the transformation.

Lance's eyes were shut tightly. The monitors hooked up to his heart were slowing before they rapidly jumped up again and Lance began to scream in pain, as ears started growing from his head and his teeth into fangs.  
He thrashed as his skin slowly turned purple

The prince watched anxiously and cringed at the heartbreaking screams. He pulled at his silky hair fervently until the screaming stopped and was allowed to see the Paladin. 

Lance was panting trembling and sobbing, heart-brokenly. "Why didn't you let me die?" he wailed. 

Tears sprung to the Prince's golden eyes. He slowly approached the table and examined the paladin. He was now galra, with large feline ears and glowing golden eyes. He was still distinctly Lance, though. 

Lotor thought he was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy, galra and human looks included. "I couldn't let you die, I saw you laying there and I just couldn’t..."

"I-I wanted to die....I-I want it to end," Lance was trembling violently, staring at his new hands with hiccuping sobs, "t-they don't care about me....I can be replaced so easily..." He began to laugh, a broken smile on his lips.

The man called Prince smiled ruefully. 

The paladins will regret leaving behind their comrade. 

He cradled Lance's fluffy head and gazed into his eyes. "No. That will change. You are now under my care and I will fight the whole galaxy for you. I now pledge my loyalty to you. Please accept it and let me help you learn how to live again."

Lance’s eyes widened "W-why me?" He asked softly sniffling "I-I'm useless.....I can never do anything r-right....why waste time on me?...."

The prince looked away, hand unconsciously petting Lance's head. "Because even though we have just met, and I feel a connection with you. I know it is foolish of me, but my heart ached to see you hurting and I know how strong your spirit is."

Lance sniffled and nuzzled into the prince's hand, craving any sort of comfort. "I'm not strong....." he whispered tears dripping from his eyes.

"I never want to go back....." Lance whispered clenching his fists and angry tears falling. "I can never go back to Earth....and I never want to go back to them. They don't even know I'm gone....or if they do they don't care! They never cared....it was always just...oh Lance messed up again!" 

He began to sob harder, "I'm just a fuck up! A h-huge fuck up!" 

The prince shifted so he sat on the metal table, blood seeping into his trousers. He embraced the new Galra and spoke softly. "Young Lance, you are not a screw up. I know for a fact that you were an integral part of voltron and the other paladins do not know how truly strong you are. I know this because I can see it in your eyes. If they don't care, it doesn't matter anymore now. Let go of your past and join me. I promise to always love and protect you for the rest of time."

Lance looked up into the prince's face and nodded slowly, curling into his arms.


	3. Flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Planet Placyon is pronounced PLA-SEE-ON, btws...
> 
>  
> 
> Lotor isn't evil also...
> 
> -AG

Hunk walked into the living room frowning "Has anyone seen Lance? I can't find him anywhere, and he never misses the lunch I make for him. I’m getting worried.”

Pidge didn’t look up from her project,"Maybe Shiro knows, I saw him go towards the rooms awhile ago. Maybe he was training with Lance?" She jumped back when her contraption started to glow. "AHA! I DID IT!"

Hunk sighed, "Okay, I'll go look for our friend then..." he said walking towards the rooms and knocking and Lance's room with no answer. He looked inside and frowned, seeing his bayard but no uniform. He quickly walked to Shiro's room and knocked, "Hey...uh, Shiro?"

The door hissed open, revealing a still crying Keith and a sad looking Shiro. "What is it, Hunk?"

"Hey so I can't find Lance anywhere, I checked his room....his uniform is gone but his bayard is still there...."

Keith gasped and shot up. He dashed past Hunk and Shiro into Lance's room. "No...no, no no..god, Shiro! Where could he be if he's not here?!"

"I-I don't know, let's check the whole ship ok? He's got to be somewhere...Hunk is Blue still here?" Shiro asked frowning.

Hunk nodded, "Yeah, it's the first place I checked.” Keith nodded and wiped away the new round of tears. Shiro guided him to the bridge where Pidge and Coran were analyzing a contraption Pidge had just made.

Coran turned and saw the gloom of the paladins. "Whats going on?" Are the galra close?!" He yelled and turned to pull up cameras of around the ship.

Keith made a choking noise that made everyone look at him. He could see that Lance was no where in the footage. Shiro walked up to the desk and explained what had happened to Coran. "He's....no where on the ship....a pod is missing though...." Shiro pointed out.

"He left?" Keith collapsed against Hunk, the grief finally overtaking him. Even if he wasn't in love with Lance, he was the closest thing to a family member. Hunk thankfully caught him before he hit the ground.

Allura walked in with the mice, and hurried over as she saw keith faint."What is going on in here?!" She demanded and looked at Shiro's overwhelmed expression.

"Lance is gone....a pod is missing....we need to find him, is there any way we can track that pod? He didn't take his weapon he could be in serious trouble."

Allura immediately became panicked. "He left?! Coran see if the radio will connect to it."

The brigadier connected the two lines but all that could be heard was static and loud banging.

Hunk then remembered they could communicate with helmets and since there wasn't one in Lance's room, it must be with him! The paladins all grabbed their helmets and called for Lance but there was no answer.

"We can track his helmet though...even if he's not answering!" Shiro said even he was panicking a little now.

Coran nodded and turned on the gps system. A red blinker showed up on a planet located 70 astral miles from the castle's current location. "Why did he go there?! That planet is controlled by the galra!" Coran exclaimed. He tried contacting the pod but had only been met with static.

Shiro frowned "He's not answering we have to assume the worst, everyone to your lions we need to get Lance back now!" Everyone nodded and hurriedly made their way into their lions. Blue was still not powered up and was forced to stay at the castle. Somehow the paladins would have to face the galra without Voltron.

Lance sighed and looked in the mirror at the new clothes the prince had given him, "I like these...thank you." He said smiling and curling into his chest where he had rarely left.

The man with white hair smiled lovingly down at Lance. "I am glad you enjoy them." he looked away in thought. "I guess we have not had proper introductions..."

"I guess not....not that they really matter after you saved me," Lance whispered smiling and nuzzling into the prince's chest.

"Well, even if they don't I think it would still be proper to do them anyway. I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Race, only son of Emperor Zarkon and the Druid Witch, Haggar." Lance's eyes widened.

"Really?" he said softly feeling a bit conflicted, "Well....I'm Lance....a...human turned galra....and an ex-paladin of voltron," he said smiling. "So....if you knew I was a paladin, why did you save me?" He asked smiling up at Lotor.

Lotor blushed at the galra’s smile. "I have heard a lot about you, Lance. I saved you back on Placyon because I knew that the paladins were mistreating you by the sound of your voice. You were being manipulated. I also might have feelings for you..."

"Feelings? Like.....you like me?" Lance asked softly nuzzling into Lotor. "Yes I know it is foolish after meeting you, but I cannot deny my heart when I am around you, Lance." Lotor ran his fingers around Lance's ears. "You will have to meet my father at one point though..."

Lance gulped, "W-will he....try to kill me?" Lotor laughed lightheartedly, "Not unless you try to kill him. You are under my supervision at the moment and I am to make sure that you are not a spy. My father trusts my opinion."

Lance sighed, "Why would I be a spy Lotor.....if it wasn't for you I'd be dead." Lance looked up at him, "I'm forever grateful to you..."

Lotor rubbed Lance's ears more. "It's just reasonable to make sure you are not one. Since the ship you came to the planet on has been contacted with, some officers are not sure of your loyalty, especially with your contribution to Voltron. I believe you, really i do, and I will make sure the others believe it too. Also I am glad you are not dead. You have already made my life happier."

Lance purred when Lotor rubbed his ears, nuzzling into him. Then he frowned "Contact? Well they're not gonna find anything, the ship’s busted and I left my helmet on board so they can't contact me.”

Lotor looked surprised. "Well you did crash on that planet by the amount of energy in the air...but what happened in order to make you so resentful and leave like this?"

Lance looked down and angry tears formed in his eyes.

"I.....I confessed to the red paladin and he....he told me he loved me back....and then....a few weeks later I found him kissing the black paladin," Lance whispered starting to cry all over again, breaking into sobs. The prince moved so Lance was in his lap and hugged him as he cried.

"Well, now they can be by themselves. You don't need those who hurt you. If they truly cared, they wouldn't have done it. It just shows how power changes people. I promise to be here for you." Lance gripped Lotor’s shirt and sobbed into his chest, the heart break still fresh and painful. Lotor rubbed Lance's lower back in comfort, his hands trying to massage the stress spots of his back. "I am sorry to have brought this up, i did not realize they had caused you this much pain."

”N-no, it's fine...." Lance sighed and melted into Lotor’s chest, "I knew....I knew it would happen and I tried anyway....I was a fool......and I just got myself hurt."

Lotor kissed the top of Lance's head. "You were just unaware. It is all over now though. Do not think about them anymore if you help it. They are not good for your mental state if they cause you pain like this."

Lance nodded and smiled,"I don't need them." He whispered, walls slowly building around his heart,"I don't need their poison..."

Lotor looked a little concerned at his last statement. But he nodded against Lance's head anyway. "I will be here for you and I will love more than any of them could." Lance smiled and nodded cuddling into Lotor.

"I belong to you now...." he whispered, "I don't care about them...." Lotor smiled gently at the statement. Lotor moved them so they were lying down and pulled the thick covers over them both. "You don't need those who manipulate you like that. You should sleep now. It will help your healing. A droid will come in a few Quintents to look at your wounds. If you have bad dreams, I will be right here to help you."

Lance smiled and snuggled into Lotor's chest happily and sighing. He quickly fell asleep feeling safe and special. Lotor smiled happily down at Lance.

The prince's bracelet beeped suddenly. He looked down at Lance to make sure he didn't wake up. When he saw that Lance was still sound asleep, he tapped on the bracelet that created a hologram screen of his father's face. "Father, what do you need?"

"Lotor, the remaining paladins are heading toward the site on Placydon. Have you determined whether he is a spy? We are wondering if they are tracking him."

"Father, I determined that he is not a spy. He told me the story of why he left them and wants to join us. The only way the paladins knew he was Placyon was because he had left his helmet and the pod was from Alfor's castle." Lance turned in his sleep, nuzzling Lotor's side and whining a little, curling up against him Lotor's face flushed red.

His father had seen that!! "Uh..."

"Lotor..."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you in your bed with him?"

"Aheh...well, y-you see, he was really stressed and I didn't want to leave him alone-"

Zarkon cut him off with a signal of his hand. "I am fine with it as long as you are sure he is not spying on us. In fact, it would give us a bigger advantage over Voltron. Would you like to get married, Lotor?"

Lotor gulped and nodded. "But i will need some time to trust us. They conditioned him against us, I'm afraid. But i believe he feels the same way."

Lance sighed and his lashes fluttered softly, he was starting to have a nightmare. Small tears formed in his eyes as huge faces of his friends laughed and taunted him.

Zarkon smirked at how close Lance was getting to Lotor physically. "I guess...I will just check on you later then Lotor..."

Lotor laughed nervously, "HAHA...Vrepit sa!" and quickly closed the comm link before he could reply.

Lance whimpered as small tears rolled down his cheeks, his large ears back in a scared position. Lotor snuggled closer to Lance and threaded their fingers together. "It's okay, i'm here. I'm here. It will all be alright..." he cooed into Lance’s ear. Lance shivered a little and relaxed into Lotor whimpering and curling into him. "That's it, just calm down. Nothing can hurt you when you're in my arms. Everything is warm and fuzzy."

"Warm..." Lance mumbled smiling a little in his sleep and relaxing.

Lotor relaxed his own tense position, falling into sleep right along Lance.


	4. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than normal...
> 
> and I've decided to save myself some trouble and just refer to Pidge as a girl
> 
> -AG

Shiro frowned as they came upon the wreckage of the ship. "This is bad...it looks like he crashed."

Pidge walked around the pod to the broken open entrance. "Guys! His helmet is in here!" She pulled it out and held it up. She looked at Shiro. "You don't think he was shot down.." She voiced cautiously.

"I....I don't know," Shiro shook his head, "Pidge, analyze the damage see if there's any possibility he was shot from the sky. I can't imagine he would leave his helmet..." Shiro mumbled before noticing the trail of blood on the thick grass. 

Keith was already following the trail, almost at the forest's' entrance. He assumed it was Lance's since it also appeared inside the pod. 

Just as Shiro was about to say something, Pidge interrupted him, "There's no aerial projectiles lodged in the pod, however the control box is mangled like he had ripped it or it had malfunctioned mechanically. The most likely cause of the wreck is him losing control at this point."

"So he must have crashed and gotten hurt..." Shiro began to follow the blood trail. "We need to find him fast before something else does...he's probably hurt-" he said before stopping in his tracks at the large pool of blood at the base of a tree, the large dead animal and the burned area as well as scraps of lances uniform drenched in blood.

Keith came from behind him and tried to look at what made Shiro stop talking so suddenly. 

Shiro spun him around and made Hunk take him back to his lion. "Shiro?! What's wrong?!" He shouted back. Shiro didn't answer him. 

Assuming the worst, Keith broke out of Hunk’s hold and ran to the spot where Pidge and Shiro were standing. He gasped at the amount of blood on the ground. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't throw up.

Shiro ran to him and held him in his arms "Don't look....don't look..." he mumbled. "I-I'm sure he's okay, we just need to find him!"

Keith gulped back the bile that was trying to escape his mouth. He clutched at Shiro. "You and I both know that amount of blood is fatal, Shiro." He gasped. 

Shiro took a shaky breath, "W-well he didn't just vanish so....at the very worst....we should find his body. I'm not letting some galra defile him....."

Pidge was scanning the beast with a radar machine. “The beast was gunned down by a galra blaster of some sort. One shot. It died instantly. It has...Lance’s blood on its horns,although the times of the blood are different..."

"So, he must have been attacked by the animal and a galra killed the beast...but Lance is gone so the galra must have taken him. "

“That's what I deduce from that." Pidge said.

Shiro nodded and his hand started to glow "Let's go get our friend back."

"We need Blue in order for a full scan of the planet, but I'm not sure if the castle can do the same thing." Pidge wondered aloud.

"We don't have time for that, we can just follow his blood trail."

"But isn't this planet ruled by Galra?!" Pidge exclaimed as Shiro started to walk off.

"Yes....but I won't let him, dead or alive, be in the hands of the galra, and if he's still alive we need to act fast.”

The paladins returned to their lions, and searched the planet for Galra. None were spotted and the mines abandoned.

"Damnit! Where are they?!" Shiro said exasperated.

Keith banged his dashboard, crying out.  
Red landed and gave a mournful purr to help Keith.


	5. Connection

Lance slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked up at Lotor and smiled, "Hi..."

Lotor's eyes opened and he smiled back at Lance, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Lance sighed smiling. "I was having a nightmare....and then I heard your voice and was okay...."

Lotor's smile grew and kissed Lance's forehead, "You sounded pained and I wanted to stop it!" 

Lotor realized how close he and Lance were, their noses touching.

Lance blushed and smiled up at him shyly "Well....thank you...." he whispered, "you've been helping me this whole time....."

"You're welcome..." Lotor breathed. He inched forward and when Lance didn't pull away, he moved closer, lips millimeters apart.

Lance took a breath and closed his eyes, leaning forward and connecting their lips gently, blushing. 

Lotor closed his eyes in pleasure. Lance's lips were so warm and soft! His arms moved to around Lance's waist, careful of his injury, and one hand brushed against his ass. 

Lance gasped and blushed, "L-Lotor..." he mumbled against him lips, his eyes opening. 

Lotor pulled away in shock and sat up quickly. "Sorry! I'm not making uncomfortable am I?! Oh gods, I took advantage of you just coming out of heartbreak to kiss you, oh god what have I done?!"

Lance sat up with a soft groan and gently took Lotor's hand "No, no....please.....I...It just startled me.....I'm not uncomfortable. Yes, I'm still a little raw but....I'd rather be with you than anyone else in the universe right now." He whispered blushing. 

Lotor gazed at him like an owl, which made Lance laugh, and he chuckled with him. "It makes so happy to hear that. I promise to be more careful about touch from now on. I apologize for my loss of control." 

Lance smiled, "It's okay, I trust you," he said softly before an alarm started going off making Lance jump. 

Zarkon appeared on the hologram coming from the Prince’s bracelet.

“The Paladins are attacking. I will uphold my trust in your opinion that Lance did not lead them here, Lotor. But none of you can leave right now due to the immense danger.”

Lance sat up and groaned, "I-I can help....I'll help you fight them," he said clenching his fists, his eyes hard. "I'll protect you like you've protected me."

Lotor turned back worriedly. "No its too dangerous for you out there!" 

"I agree, we cannot risk losing both of you. Stay on the ship unless I call for you. If I do both of you will stay together. Vrepit Sa."

"Vrepit Sa." Both said.

Lance frowned, "I hate being useless like this I want to fight them!"

Lotor sighed, "So do i. But i am the heir to the throne and you are basically married to me now so we are both royalty…”

Lance blushed "M-married to you?" He asked softly looking up at Lotor.

Lotor blushed deeply, "Uh...w-well you see when I turned you into a galra I h-had to lie to the council about why I had been hanging a-around you so much, so Father said you and I were g-going to be married?"

Lance blushed and smiled shyly, "Alright then," he said smiling

"Wait, does this mean you’re okay with it?"

Lance nodded slowly and smiled blushing, "Yes."

Lotor still looked sheepish, "Like o-okay with actually m-marrying me?”

Lance giggled and nodded, "Yes I'm very happy to marry you"

Lotors expression grew into joy, "Oh my goodness! Lance!" He tackled Lance into a hug and kissed all over his cheeks. "I am overjoyed!" 

Lance giggled and hugged him back. Nuzzling his chest  
"I am so truly lucky to have found you when I did, or else I would have never filled this void in my heart." Lotor sighed happily. If only the paladins weren’t attacking and we could have peace-"

"Lotor," said Zarkon's voice from a wall comm link. The two immediately broke apart at the sight of the Galra. "You are needed. Since both of you are royalty you need to go out there. Lotor, use your command shuttle and destroy the red lion. He is causing us the most trouble." Zarkon looked away in thought, "I shall have Haggar give you a small amount of power so your wound will stay closed if that happens. Lotor has spare armor for you. What weapon will you use?" 

Lotor cut in, "I have a spare sword that is made for about his size."

Zarkon nodded, "Then suit up." The hologram disappeared.

Lance nodded and suited up, take the weapon and sliding on a mask, rolling his shoulders and glaring though the mask, waiting (after Haggar sealed his wound) in the main area of the ship

Lotor came up beside him, in the same suit that he rescued Lance in a few days ago. "My shuttle is in hangar 5." He led Lance and several guards to the large ship and loaded into the ship.

Lance nodded and sighed. Before they took off he gently removed Lotor’s mask and kissed him, "Take him down....but if he gets on the ship....I want to face him."

Lotor smiled and kissed Lance's cheek after kissing him before engaging his mask. He flew the shuttle out of hangar into battle. 

The four lions were scattered in the sea of battleships, the red lion attacking a group of ships close to the mothership. Lotor flew the shuttle far enough away that if Keith turned around, he would not touch the ship. 

A side door opened up and the soldiers inside the shuttle shot at the red lion, most hitting their target.  
Lance watched hidden in his mask with a smirk before frowning. He knew how the red lion moved, and it wasn't like that! 

"Shit...it's a trap!" He yelled to the others, "They never fly directly in. the green lion has clocking red would never just fly and get hit, Keith isn't in him!" He warned, getting his sword ready.

Lotor nodded and flew into an empty part of space that was crowded with ships. He kept glancing at a dial. Lotor turned to lance. "Lance, that lion fired something at the ship and it broke off a piece of gravity stabilizer. I don’t know what it is and your magic won’t last long but we need to get back to mothership already-!" 

Something smashed into the side of the ship, sending them flying towards a nearby planet. The guards were all lost in space.

Lance clung to the ship as it crashed and he yelled in pain as they hit. He was bleeding again but stood up shakily and ran to lotor "SHIT! Lotor are you ok?!" He asked gently cupping his faceLotor looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm f-fine-"He started coughing badly. Blood was on his hand when he pulled it back.

Lance barked into his communicator, "Get the prince medical attention now!" 

He smiled happily as he watched a ship fly in and take Lotor to the main fleet to heal him. He then turned on Keith and snarled, his face hidden by his mask.

Keith drew his own sword to face the masked Galra. He smirked at the subtly hidden pain the Galra was trying not to show. "You're as dead as your partner, buddy."

"Don't talk about him" Lance snarled, lunging at Keith and clashing swords with him. Then he smirked, wanting to have some fun "shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Keith swung at Lance so hard he had to move back some ways. Lance knew himself to be a much better marksman than swordfighter. "How the hell do you know about Lance, you space scum?!"

Lance chuckled and smirked, "Oh I struck a nerve I see. I'm surprised you even cared he's gone. He's quite pathetic really, wouldn't stop screaming." He said dodging Keith's next swing. 

Keith growled and swung again and again, his anger coating his vision red. "How. Dare. You." He punctuated each thrust of his sword with a word. 

Lance was eventually thrown against a large rock. Keith came in for the kill by throwing Lance into the rock.

Lance was slammed against the rock and his mask cracked a little, his smirk, was so recognizable. 

"Really Keith? Aren't we the same? If I'm space scum...then what the hell are you?"

Keith was so taken aback by both the smirk and the non-changed voice that he almost feel back on his ass. "L-lance...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it! Comment your feelings, too!


	6. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehehehehehehe lots of klance angst ;D
> 
> -AG

_Lance was slammed against the rock and his mask cracked a little, his smirk, was so recognizable._

_"Really Keith? Aren't we the same? If I'm space scum...then what the hell are you?"_

_Keith was so taken aback by both the smirk and the non-changed voice that he almost feel back on his ass. "L-lance...?"_

 

Lance removed his mask and threw it to the ground, his gold eyes narrowing on Keith and his smile pained, "Hello, Keith. Miss me?" He chuckled but his laugh was broken, "ah, don't answer that I already know the answer."

Keith stared at him in horror. He rushed foreword to either hug him or check to make sure it was really him. "Lance! what have they done to you?!"

Lance snarled and grabbed Keith's arms, slamming him into the rock behind them. "Don't touch me!" He snapped his eyes narrowed. But he laughed "I'm a galra now Keith! Isn't it wonderful? After I ran away I crashed and was attacked. I begged for death, Keith....but I was saved! And in a new way given a new life. A life; away from people that don't care about me. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead and alone. Knowing no one cared, none of my so called friends even came after me!"

He laughed again tears, rolling down his cheeks "I know how pathetic I am! I knew that you didn't love me! But I hoped! Oh god I hoped....but no....space scum, Keith...that's really all I am, right? You don't need me! _Voltron_  doesn't need me; I'm replaceable. And the team will be much better without me always screwing things up right? Well, it's too bad you won't be invited to my wedding."

Keith's vision went black after Lance slammed him into the rock. He could still hear but his eyes wouldn't focus. "Lanc-ce...we do need you! I-I..just...I said I wasn't s-sure! In any case, w-we need you! V-Voltron needs you-!"

"No Keith, you said you felt the same way I did...I loved you so much Keith. Or at least I though I did!" Lance smiled, "You don't need me, and you'll never have me again, I'm tired of dealing with everything from this fucking team, and now I have a place that loves me, and a man who loves me and I'll be marrying him soon." Lance purred happily, "I'm happier than I've never been with you. And I'm tired of you using me, just when you need me to feel good about 'having a family,'" Lance smirked, knowing what would cut Keith deep.

It worked.

Tears gathered in Keith's eyes at the family jab. "I...I-I was never using you, Lance! I might've f-felt the same way a-at one point, but I realized who I truly loved! I-I never meant t-to hurt you!" Suddenly Lance was ripped off of Keith and thrown into another rock. Keith looked up to see Shiro looking angry as hell.

Lance gasped and clutched at his side where the magic had worn off and blood began to seep though his uniform.

Keith shakily looked over to see Lance clutching at his side. Lance spoke into a communicator of some kind and a magic light lifted him into a galra shuttle.

Keith fell into Shiro's arms, light fading from his vision and static overwhelming Shiro's frantic voice.

"Keith! Keith! " Shiro picked him up and rushed back to the ship.  


Lance groaned and lay on the floor, bleeding heavily

A druid follower carefully lifted Lance with magic and hurriedly brought him to the medical center to operate on him.

Lance groaned and asked "I-is Lotor okay?"

"Yes," replied the Druid, as it strapped down Lance's arms so the operation would go smoothly. Two more Druids entered alongside Haggar.

Lance sighed in relief, his breath a little ragged.

Haggar approached the table. "Young one, your Prince is alright. You are worse off than he is. The paladins have retreated after heavy damage was done to the Black lion from our troops after we saw them attack you. Now, we must begin the ceremony to heal you." 

Lance nodded, "As long as Lotor is okay...." he whispered smiling, "What do I need to do?"

Haggar stepped away, "All you need to do is let the Druid magic in and flow to your wounds." She gave him no hesitation before she struck him with a purple beam.

"A-ah!" Lance winced and then calmed his breathing letting the magic flow though him. The other three Druids cast their beam upon him and all four held the position for 2 minutes.

Lance shivered as the magic flowed though his wounds. He panted, the healing was taxing on his body.

Haggar spoke once again, her rusty voice somehow soothing to Lance's ears. "You are going to need a lot of rest. A Druid shall take you to Prince Lotor's room where both of you shall heal. The wedding take place once both of you are fully healed."

"Thank you" Lance whispered smiling tiredly.

The witch let her lips twitch up underneath her hood. She knew Lance probably couldn't see it, but it was nice to have someone for their son.

A druid wheeled Lance in a floating chair down to Lotor's chambers. Lance sighed and smiled once he saw Lotor.

Lotor was asleep in the middle of the bed. His hair was in a thick braid down his back. The druid helped Lance on to the bed and left with the chair.

Lotor shifted when Lance sat down."Hey..." Lance said softly.

Lotor slowly turned his head toward Lance. "Lance..." he flipped over to face him, a large cloth covering the left side of his forehead and left eye.

"Oh god, Lotor, are you okay?" Lance asked panicked while checking all over Lotor's face.

"Yeah...when we crashed I hit the side of my temple and my chest on the shuttle's wall...it caused my eye to have blood vessels burst. So they put a cloth over it so they will stop straining for me to see and make it worse. I really am fine though, I'll just have a big headache and some stomach aches for a few days..."

Lance sighed softly and curled into bed next to Lotor, "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried....God, If I had lost you..." Lance sighed and nuzzled into his side, "Don't worry....soon everything will be alright."

"I'm sure you're right, but I'm so mad at myself for you getting hurt!"

Lance smiled gently and kissed his cheeks, "Don't be Its not your fault it's theirs."

"No, it's mine, because I could've protected you back there! I wasn't that weak. I made all these promises to protect you and I've just gone and broken them all! Worst of all is that your wound opened back up! You could've died and I wasn't there!"

Lance shushed him gently and smiled "It's okay! I made the call so you wouldn't die or get hurt more."

Lotor clutched Lance closer and snuggled against him. "Did Haggar tell you about the wedding?"

"Yes," Lance said smiling, "I'm so excited!"

"That fills me with so much joy, Lance!"

Lance smiled happily and gently kissed Lotor, "I'm so excited too."

Lotor's face broke into a large grin. "We can discuss it more after we sleep."

Lance nodded and smiled happily snuggling into Lotor.

  
  
Shiro carried Keith into the castle as they retreated "Keith, Keith please be alright..." he begged as he put him in a healing pod.

Shiro gasped and Pidge and Hunk came running in, bruises and scrapes donning them both of them. "What happened down there?! You both just disappeared! In the middle of battle!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I saw Keith go in to finish off some galra alone and he was being beaten so I went down to help and they retreated but Keith was crying and hurt."

Hunk looked at Keith in the pod. "You don't think it had something to do with Lance, do you?"

"I'm sure it must have...but we had to pull back and couldn't follow them."

Coran came rushing over next, "Is Keith alright?!"

"He will be....once he's out he can tell us what he knows..."

Keith gasped inside the pod, making it hiss open. He fell out and into Shiro's chest.

Shiro held him to his chest. "Shh, shh it's okay. I've got you....I'm here."

Keith grabbed at Shiro's collar and started sobbing again. "L-Lance...come back...Lance....LANCE!" His eyes were still closed, his nightmare causing Shiro to look like Lance in his dreams.

"Whoa, whoa, Keith! Keith, it's me Shiro! Lance isn't here...." Shiro said worried and hugging Keith to his chest, "Shh, Keith....".

Keith's eyes snapped open and he struggled to get away from Shiro. When he was out of Shiro's reach he turned back. "Shiro, why did you stop Lance?!"

"What? Lance?" Shiro look confused. "Keith were did you see Lance," He asked gently, "and calm down you're hurt."

Keith pushed him away, anger clear in his features, "That galra was Lance!"

Shiro's eyes widened like saucers, "What?! But he was hurting you! Lance wouldn't!...."

Keith folded his arms. "He kept saying how none of us cared about him and how he was easily replaced...then he kept saying that he was getting married and that he was getting revenge for the thing..."

Shiro frowned sadly "B-but we do care about him, Lance is our friend we need him....you said he was a galra?! How? And married? " Shiro's head was spinning.

Keith threw his arms up in exasperation. "I kept telling him that! He wouldn't fucking listen! Yes, a Galra! Like full blown, purple cat galra! More than me!"

Shiro shook his head, "But....Lance is our friend he can't become our enemy..."

Pidge cut in, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Who is Lance marrying?!"

Shiro looked at Keith "Yeah who?"

The red paladin banged his fist against the healing pod, making a thump that made everyone jump."I DON'T KNOW!"

Shiro stood quickly and gently took Keith's hands, "Look, Keith, I know you're upset we all are but you need to calm down....please...."

"Shiro, do you not see how big a deal this is?! Lance is a GALRA now! That means we can't form Voltron! It also means that Voltron can get two lions now!"

"Keith, I understand how serious it is but we can't lose our heads....getting upset won't get Lance back."

Keith slumped against the pod. "I know, Shiro, but it makes me so angry that the Galra brainwashed him like that!"

"We'll get him back...." Shiro said softly, "It'll be okay, Keith....we just need to get him back." Keith was enveloped into Shiro's arms.

Pidge turned to Hunk. "Hunk, let's go see if we can get Blue to track where Lance is."

Hunk nodded and walked off with Pidge as Shiro hugged Keith, while Shiro sighed, "We'll get him back..."


	7. King Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TIMEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> DOM/SUB KINK AHEAD
> 
> Lance is just sensitive okay.
> 
> Skip to the exclamation points to skip the smut, but its most of the chapter.
> 
> -AG <3

Lance yawned and woke up smiling and lifting up his shirt, surprised to see he wounds mostly healed. He jumped as a warm hand snaked around his waist.

"Morning sunshine," spoke Lotor with a playful grin. His fingers ghosted over the almost healed scar. "So did you finally have a good dream?"

Lance blushed brightly and smiled, "Yes, I slept peacefully because I was with you, knowing that now you're safe."

"Oh, so it was about me then?" Lance blushed and smiled.

"My lips are sealed" he giggled, letting his shirt fall back down.

"What will it take to make you talk then?" Lotor said, a sultry note carrying in his voice. His right hand barely brushed over a nipple.

Lance gasped softly and blushed brightly, a purple flush across his face "I-i don't know...maybe you should find out..."

Lotor smirked and climbed on top of Lance. The smaller realized that Lotor had taken off the bandage over his eye. Two burning eyes were devouring him from the inside out. Slowly, Lotor bent his head and licked a stripe across Lance's nipple. Lance moaned loudly and his head tipped back, gasping for breath and gripping at the bed sheets.

"Naughty, already getting like just from your nipples?"

"Ngh....ah....it's n-not my fault that they're sensitive!" Lance moaned softly, flushing brightly and looking up at Lotor panting. Lotor didn't reply, instead sucking on Lance's nipple and rolling the other between his fingers. Lance moaned loudly and gasped, thrusting his hips up as blood rushed to his pants. "L-Lotor! Oh!" he moaned Lotor smirked and let go of the nipple with a loud pop. His left hand continued assaulting his nipple while his right hand ghosted down lances body to the tent in his pants."A-ah!" Lance moaned and writhed a little in Lotor's hands, his body already heating up a lot.

Lotor placed a palm on the wet spot at the high point of the tent. He pressed down, moving his palm in circles.

Lance squeaked and moaned loudly, humping up into Lotor's hand, "T-take them off!" he gasped.

Lotor licked his lips and slowly pulled down the pants Lance was wearing. "Ooh, no underwear?"

Lance looked away in embarrassment, "I-I just put on the uniform and..." he mumbled out his excuse.

"Mhm, sure...I'll believe you..." Lotor wrapped a hand loosely around Lance's cock. "Looks delicious..."

Lance whimpered, throwing his head back and thrusting up into Lotor's hands. Lotor held his hand steady and let Lance thrust fervently.

Lance panted and moaned. "A-ah:...s-so hard, i-it's so hard....and h-hot!"

"Would you like some help, Lance?"

"Y-yes! Yes! Please!" Lance begged, staring down at him with fogged eyes.

Lotor kissed the tip of Lance's cock, before telling him to roll over. Lance blushed and quickly rolled over, his ass plump and bouncy, lightly flushed and a little wet.

Lotor massaged one of the soft globes. It was squishy and clenched a little at his touch. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on it. Lance blushed and moaned, burying his face into the bed, he slowly shook his hips side to side making his ass jiggle and bounce. Lotor watched the flesh, mesmerized by its color and softness. He placed his hand on one, kneading it and rubbing his hand all over it. He placed more wet kisses nearer towards the middle where a bright highlight stood out because of the sweat.

Lance moaned and kept wiggling his ass, purring. Lotor licked over to Lance's crack, where he pulled apart Lance's cheeks and licked. Lance cried out and bit into the sheets, his fingers tightly gripping the pillows and panting as he quivered and felt hot. The prince licked deeper, around the twitching hole and around the base of Lance's testicles. He made loud slurping noises as he tried to go as deep as he could.

"A-Ah!" Lance screamed out a moan and his legs trembled, his body hot, he was panting heavily.

Lotor smirked into Lance's ass. He felt how warm Lance was, how soft everything on Lance was. He pushed back a strand of his hair that fell forward and tried to go deeper with his tongue."

L-lotor!" Lance moaned his name loudly and pushed his ass back weakly trying to get the tongue deeper into his ass. The prince grabbed Lance's hips to help him thrust harder. He squeezed to hopefully leave marks. The thought of seeing his fingerprints on Lance's hips made him feel even more hot.Lance moaned and gasped as fingers squeezed his hips. He panted and trembled.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Lotor pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his lip and Lance's ass.

"I was right you know,"

"R-right? About what?" Lance asked shakily.

"About you tasting absolutely delicious." Lotor turned Lance's head and kissed him, as he took out a small bottle from his pocket and opened it with a click Lance moaned into Lotor's mouth and panted.

"W-wait" he said gently taking Lotor's hand, "I-I don't want to have sex yet:...I want to wait until our wedding night..." he said softly blushing. "I-I know it's traditional b-but....could we just play for tonight? I want my....first time to be really special...with you."

Lotor smiled, "Oh. That's  fine. What would you like to do tonight then?" He gave Lance another peck on the lips.

Lance blushed and slowly sat up. He turned around on all fours and leaned down breathing shakily on Lotor's crotch, "C-can I.....please?...."

Lotor flushed as deeply as Lance was. He nodded frantically.Lance slowly tugged down Lotor's pants and underwear before kissing the tip of his cock and breathing on it. Lotor's breath hitched as he felt everything Lance was doing to him. He had barely touched him and Lotor already felt this close! Lance purred softly and kissed all over the head, licking it gently Lotor almost doubled over at the feeling of warm and wet on his cock. He gasped. He had never felt this amazing before and he never wanted it to end. Lance smiled and sunk his lips down, sucking the head as he slowly dipped his lips down.

"Oh, g-god, Lance..." Lotor grabbed Lance's hair to show his encouragement. this must have spurred Lance on for Lotor couldn't help but moan louder as the feelings increased. Lance moaned softly and sunk his lips down as far as he could without choking. Lotor doubled over Lance's head and cried out as the feeling in the pit of his stomach started to grow increasing heavier. Lance moaned and began to bob quickly. "L-lance...oh...Lance..." He started to repeat Lance's name like a ceremonial mantra, over and over, as his orgasm built on top of itself. Lance bobbed faster, his hands gently tracing around his inner thighs.

Lotor cried out once last time before he thrust deep into Lance's mouth and came hard. Lance coughed when Lotor came hard into his mouth. He swallowed what he could and pulled off with a pop, panting at staring at lotor with. Dazed lewd face Looking into those eyes made something snap inside of Lotor. He knew he couldn't have sex with Lance, and that was alright with him, but something made him want to dominate Lance.

He wanted to see Lance gasping in pleasure as his hands were tied to the bed.

He wanted to leave marks on that precious lavender skin. (Which he by the way saw that Lance's hips indeed did have his fingerprints on them).

Lance was a beautiful creature that was willing to _submit_ to him. He may as well please his bride to be.

Lotor grabbed Lance by the hair once more and pulled him up. Lance gasped surprised by the sudden action and raised to his knees, "L-lotor?"

"You haven't gotten off yet. Do you want it rough or soft. I am fine either way."

"Rough" Lance whispered his eyes shining.

Lotor smirked pushed Lance back so he would fall on stomach on the bed. "So, what punishment would like for disobeying me today? I'll let you pick."

"W-when did I disobey you?!" Lance asked gasping and looking back.

Lotor bent forward and licked up the back of Lance's neck. He whispered, "The way you've been teasing me with those hips when you walk."

Lance blushed brightly, "M-my hips? What about them....sir?""

"You're purposefully swaying them, seeing if I would notice, seeing how long you could do it with out me snapping. You naughty, naughty boy." He growled out, reaching for rope in bedside dresser.

Lance whimpered, extremely turned on by this, "Sir, I would never do such a thing, you must just be looking!"

"Are you trying to backtalk me?"

Lance giggled and smiled "Sir, would I do that," He purred, "because of the consequences?"

Lotor held down Lance's lower back and spanked him. Lance gasped and squeaked, blushing brightly and gripping Lotor's leg.

Lotor smirked, "I bet you're getting off on this, you naughty boy." He slapped Lance's right cheek this time.

Lance squeaked again and blushed, "Y-yes, I am!"

Lotor's smirk grew. He slapped Lance's ass again. "How should you address me?"

"S-sir! Yes sir! I love it!"

"Good boy." He lovingly rubbed the reddening cheeks before slapping them again, this time, harder. Lance gasped and his back arched, scratching at the sheets and moaning. "I bet you could come from just this alone, you slut."

Lance whimpered and moaned softly, "A-ah..." Lotor slapped once more.

"Actually I have a different idea." Lotor pulled Lance up by the hair. "Give me your hands," Lotor demanded, pulling out the rope from behind him.

Lance blushed and obediently held out his hands Lotor grabbed them roughly with one of his own and tied the rope just tight enough around his wrists. "Lay stomach down and your hands by the headboard. Get comfortable, we're going to be here for awhile." Lance blushed and lied down like he was told, extending his bound arms and looking back at the prince. Lotor smacked his ass again. "You are only allowed to look at me when you have permission, slave."

Lance gasped and pouted but nodded obediently and turned his head to face the wall,"B-but, Master, I want to look at you..."

"I am glad to hear that I am appealing but we are focusing on you right now. You and your dirty tricks that have led you here. Now, we need a safe-word. You have permission to look at me for right now."

Lance turned and looked at him smiled, "Green, Yellow and Red?" He asked softly with trusting eyes.

Lotor let his composure down and bent down to kiss Lance. "Sounds perfect. I'm going to blindfold you, so be loud if something is wrong. I will be right here the whole time."

Lance nodded and smiled, "I trust you..." he whispered, smiling.

Lotor couldn't help but give that beautiful face another kiss. He wondered what Lance would like with cum staining that beautiful face...

Lotor climbed off of Lance to reach for the silk piece. He tied it around Lance's head like a blindfold, and then waited a few seconds before slapping his ass. Lance gasped and his back arched, every feeling amplified without his eyes.

"Ah...now that's what I like to see. But, I think you're enjoying this a bit too much as a punishment." Lotor got up and reached over to grab his military suit's belt. He pulled it free and tested its snap on the stone floor. The crack sounded like a whip and resounded throughout the room. Lance gasped and trembled a little, hearing the sound of a whip. But he trusted Lotor and bit his lip.

Lotor walked to the side of the bed and took in the state of Lance. He was obviously trembling, no doubt the belt scared him a little, but from how much Lance was enjoying spanking, he knew Lance could handle this.

Lotor gave one last peck to Lance's ass before bring the makeshift whip strike the beautiful lavender skin before him.

Lance let out a scream and trembled at the harsh stinging on his ass. The belt had left a harsh dark purple lash across both cheeks, but when the stinging faded, it slowly turned into pleasure.

Lance panted and gripped the head board, preparing for another harsh hit. "Please speak if its too much, Lance," he whispered in Lance's ear. Lance nodded and whispered "Green..." he whispered back.

"That makes me happy. How close are you?" Lotor replied.

"V-very...please, Master...." Lance said softly.

"If that's what you wish," Lotor stood straight and brought the belt down even harder, reveling in the sharp noise it made when it that beautiful ass.

Lance screamed again, panting heavily, his ass a dark purple now. Lotor brought it down one last time when Lance cried out and came. His body went limp against the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Lotor smiled at his work and reached to untie him. "...Lotor?" Lance looked in Lotor's general direction through the blindfold.

Lotor gazed at him fondly and removed the block.

 

Lance blinked and looked up at him with tired eyes. He took a breath, "I-I....I've always felt like nothing, my whole life...like a failure....I've always overcompensated to try and make up for it....b-but here...with you.....I don't have to....Y-you make me feel loved..so even now....all I feel is pleasure with every hit, and degrading word....because I know when we're finished you'll make me feel like the king of the world.....I love you, Lotor," Lance cried panting not even realizing small tears were in his eyes.

Lotor reached down to embrace Lance's head, "God, i will do anything for you, Lance, and it makes me so happy to know that I make you feel this way. You will always be my King, and i shall forever be your knight. Let me show you the love a person of your graces deserves. " no more blindfold. I want to see you crying from pleasure."

"I-I love you...." he mumbled.

Lotor smiled fondly at the dazed whining Lance was directing at him.He took off the rest of their clothes. He climbed under the covers with Lance and rubbed the poor teen's sore backside. He kissed Lance's forehead before saying, "I love you too," and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

!!!!!!!!!!

A week later found both galra fully healed and excited for their wedding.

Lance giggled the morning of and yawned, kissing Lotor gently, "Baby, it's the day!" He cooed twirling his long white hair.

"Yes it is! I am so happy to finally call you my husband and see your beautiful self in beautiful clothing!"

Lance giggled and teased, "Are you saying I'm not always in beautiful clothing?" He purred. Lotor smirked, "No, I'm saying that because I like you best with none on..." He whispered in Lance's ear, hand trailing down to Lances half hard cock.

Lance gasped and slapped his hand away, "Don't defile me before our wedding!" He scolded smiling and giggling. "You're not even supposed to see me today. It's bad luck" he purred sliding out of bed and slipping on a silk bathrobe.

Lotor pretended to look offended but was obviously failing. "How is it bad luck to give pleasure to my bride-to-be?! I am sure that would ease bad luck by increasing your happiness!"

Lance giggled and tied the robe around his waist. "No, no, I want to do this right!" He scolded softly smiling and sitting on the bed, gently tracing hearts on Lotor's chest, "And that means, you don't get to see me until the wedding."

The prince was mesmerized by the feeling of Lance trailing his finger on his chest. Lotor caught the hand and pulled Lance down for a long kiss, "I'm glad you'll keep me in line, King Lance. I'll get dressed to go to my father, then. Mom will be in here in a few."

Lance smiled and kissed him back deeply and sighing happily before pulling away and giggling. "Now go, I need to get ready." He cooed kissing Lotor's cheeks.

Lotor huffed affectionately as he pulled on some robes, "Wow, kickin' me out of my own royal chambers..." He opened the door to the front part of the room but turned back, "Wait, Lance!"

Lance turned and looked at him, "Yes, sweetheart?" He asked worried.

Lotor pulled Lance over to him, pumping lances cock twice and giving him another long kiss. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Good luck with Mom!" He ran out the door giggling.

Lance gasped and flushed brightly, "Lotor!" He scolded after him before groaning and pulling on a pair of underwear and quickly thought of geese, (the only guaranteed way to get rid of a boner quickly, seriously they have teeth on their tongues...creepy...), and sat on the bed waiting excitedly.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HEAR WEDDING BELLS
> 
> \--AG <3

A knock resounded from the door.

Lance smiled brightly, "Come in!"

Haggar opened the door, her face exposed and wore a small smile. She held several layers of clothing in her arms.

Lance smiled at her, It is nice to see you as a friend..." he said gently, brimming with joy.

Her smile grew, "I feel the same. It is a wonderful miracle that has occurred." Lance could see where Lotor got many of his features from. She glided calmly to the bed where she set the cloth down.

"What will I be wearing ma'm?" He asked politely with a smile.

"Well you're not going anywhere until I make your wounds are fully healed. I know you wont be getting much rest tonight," she gave herself a smirk.

Lance blushed and smiled, "You're not wrong," he said softly and stood, gently removing his robe to show fully healed skin, although his skin was no longer flawless, marked with many deep scars that would never fade, but fully healed just the same.

The Druid poked around his largest scar from the Placyon forest beast, and made a noise of approval with a smile. "It is nice to see you fully healed so quickly, that was one horrible injury. Lotor would have been crushed if you had not survived. But let us focus on the happy events in our life now." Lance noticed that when Haggar gave her small smile, the blue markings on her slightly wrinkled cheeks glowed brightly. "You have a choice of what color you want to wear, pick any one you want."

"Can I have....a light blue or white please?" Lance said softly. She pulled out a pale blue robe from her pile and handed it to him.

"Male to male marriages are not common in the Galra Empire. But they are not forbidden. Zarkon believes that increasing numbers is best for keeping control of territories. He is very happy with how happy you have made our son since he rescued you. So, that being said, the 'bride' must wear this traditional Druid style of robe to represent the harmony of magic; while the groom must wear armor to show his willingness to go to war to protect his love."

Lance smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." He said softly thinking of how handsome Lotor would look. "It's beautiful" Lance said softly smiling fondly at the robe.

Her smile matched his. "Now before you put it on, you have to decide what you're wearing underneath."

"What I'm wearing underneath? Are these not ok? " he asked looking down at his boyshorts, "Should I wear something different?"

"Well, usually the bride will wear something that will...entice the groom to finish the magic started at the ceremony."

"O-oh," Lance blushed and nodded then, I'm sure I have something....I'll go get changed and then could we do my hair?" He asked smiling shyly.

She nodded, "Actually, i would recommend a shower first, dear! You arent exactly the cleanest," she chuckled.

Lance blushed and nodded, "Alright....I'll be out soon ma'm." He said gently hanging up the robe and walking off to the shower. He scrubbed himself clean until he smelled wonderful and was glowing head to toe. He got out and sighed happily, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He sighed and walked out of the bath into his room and carefully slid on a lacy white thong that he knew Lotor would love before slipping on the beautiful light blue robe.

Haggar turned around, "You look stunning. And I know Lotor will like your thong most of all." Lance blushed and smiled.

He looked in the mirror and fluffed his hair a little, wiggling his ears, "I feel beautiful...." She pulled out something from a pouch around her waist. It was a small jar of red paint. "To finish your look as being a Druid, you need the two stripes of red to symbolize your loyalty to harmony and peace. I know these seem backwards from our alliance with the galra, but at first things were not this way." She drew two stripes vertically down his cheeks.

Lance smiled and looked at himself in the mirror. "I love it..." he whispered, spinning and smiling, "I feel amazing thank you so much." He said grinning brightly.

"The best part is that before the ceremony you will become a follower of the Druid Following yourself.

The witch took his hands and brought him back up to his feet. "You are my son now, there is no need to address me so formally. I know I will enjoy our magic teaching sessions together. I may not be at every session, but the Druids underneath me are kind." Lance smiled tears in his eyes "thank you so much..." he said softly hugging her gently "I'll do my best...I promise" She chuckled lightheartedly, the slight wrinkles of her face coming out. "I shall hold you to that promise, Lance. Unfortunately, Lotor calls me by name, so it would be nice if someone called me Mom..." She patted his back before pulling back and winking at him and moving towards the door. "Come now, we must be at your wedding!"

Lance smiled and followed her, feeling the most beautiful and happy he ever had at this moment. He took her arm, "Thank you so much, Mom....." he whispered. Haggar rubbed his hand soothingly, before pulling back up her hood. When Lance looked at her confused she spoke in a whisper in his ear (which he had to lean down for in order to hear her,). 

She spoke, "The galra aren't used to seeing me happy, it might cause a ruckus." She gave herself a small rusty chuckle and sighed before leading her to-be Son towards the throne room. She was truly happy that her only son had found someone trustworthy, even if he used to be against them.

Lance smiled shyly as they walked to the throne room, his breath stopping in his chest at the sight of Lotor dressed so handsomely in armor. Lotor looked equally as shocked, the sight of his mother's small smile combined with beauty and grace that is Lance bringing tears to his eyes. He would never even think about crying in front of this many soldiers, but at this moment all he cared about was the fact that Lance was about to become his husband.

Lance had small tears in his eyes as he began to walk down the isle towards lotor, he smiled at him sighing happily. Lotor took Lance's hand once the two made it up the aisle, with Haggar coming to stand beside Zarkon in front of them.

She spoke to them first, "We are here to create a new member of not only the Druid Family, but also the Galra family. Lance, show your left palm to me and recite 'I pledge to keep the universe in harmony,'" Lance repeated the worlds and held out his palm. Haggar swirled her hands, creating a small purple ball of magic. She placed her hand underneath his so the ball was floating over both their hands. She repealed her hand. The small orb spun around itself a few inches above Lance's palm. Lotor smiled widely and squeezed Lance's hand. Haggar grabbed both of their attention by speaking again, "This magic is just one small fraction of what you are capable of. With teaching, it shall grow throughout your body and beyond. Store it and remember that no one may take it from you, and it shall help to keep the universe aligned." She waved her hand and the orb floating into Lance's chest.

Lance gasped softly and smiled, gazing lovingly at Lotor. Lotor smiled proudly and squeezed Lance's hand once more. He looked to Zarkon, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Now that traditional measures have been met, this ceremony of union may begin."

"What's the ceremony?" Lance asked smiling. Lotor shushed him quietly.

Zarkon's eyebrows twitched and he gave a small confused look to Lance before continuing. (Just startled not angry), "Lotor, Prince of the Galra Empire, you have decided in a mate. Since you are royal family, your skin bears the symbol of your lineage. Lance, ex-paladin of Voltron and citizen of Earth, your skin does not bear the symbol of lineage. Your mate shall imprint the symbol of his heritage in order to forge your bond more easily."

Lance could see Lotor visibly gulp.

Lance looked at the gun and gave his right hand over. Haggar placed a small patch of purple magic over the top of Lance's right hand. Lotor took Lance's hand in his left and put the barrel of the gun to the top of Lance's hand. He looked more nervous than Lance had ever seen.

Lotor pulled the trigger, scared because he knew it hurt. Lances eyes widened when the gun fired onto his hand. He let out a small scream and bit his lip hard, keeping quiet and enduring the pain of being marked.

Lotor pulled the gun away and gave it back to his father. The patch of purple dissolved into a cream that covered the burned skin. Lotor rubbed it in gently, the coldness of the cream easing the pain for Lance. Lotor knew how badly the marking hurt.

Lance was panting softly small tears in his eyes but he smiled anyway, despite the pain. Zarkon reached behind him to pick up two rings of obsidian. He gave one to Lotor and the other to Lance. "Give one another a ring and place them on your left hand. Lotor motioned for Lance to kiss the ring they both held.

Lance gasped and looked at the blaster gun in his hands, "This is amazing..."

Lotor was staring at the long sword in his hands. It was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen.

Lance smiled, "May I kiss you now?" He whispered softly gazing at him lovingly.

Hagger cut in, "Yes of course you can." she elbowed Zarkon in the side.

Lotor smiled and grabbed Lance by the waist and pulled him towards him. Lance smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck, kissing him happily, tears rolling down his cheeks. Cheers erupted throughout the cathedral-lik room as Lotor kissed back just as passionately. He regretfully ended the kiss and placed a kiss upon the newly burned mark of his family on Lance's hand.

Lance shivered and smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"i love you too!" Lotor whispered, he blinked rapidly to stop the tears that kept flowing down his cheeks. He had never been happier. He looked back to his father and then said, "Let's go!" He took Lance's hand and pulled him down the aisle.

Soldiers gave them salutes as they made their way back to their room. Lance giggled happily as they ran to their room, feeling alive.

 

_During the wedding; at Alfor's Castle_

The remaining four paladins stood looking at the Blue Lion. She hadn't powered up at all since Lance left, except for one time right after he took off in the pod. But for some reason hasn't powered up since.

"Pidge is there anyway you can get in?" Shiro asked frowning.

Hunk stepped up to Blue, "Lemme try. I've known Lance the longest." Hunk placed a hand on Blue's paw.

"Hey there, girl. I know I'm not Lance, but can you please show me where he is? All of us are worried to death about him. Please just show us if he's okay." A small grumble shook through the metal. "Easy, girl. Who do you not want aboard?"

One rumble.

Two seconds later, 4 consecutive rumbles. "Ah, i see." Hunk rubbed the paw reassuringly and went back to the group. Blue powered up and opened her jaw.

Shiro cocked his head, "Who didn't she want on?"

Hunk looked hesitant, "Well the lions refer to us paladins by the size of their lions, So you would be one, me second, Lance third, Keith fourth and Pidge five. She gave one grumble then four consecutive grumbles." He gulped loudly.

"So she doesn't want me or Keith....like lion like paladin..." he said sighing softly, "I'm sure it's just because he hasnt come back to show how his feelings have changed.."

Pidge made a noise of agreement. "I'll write down the things she tells us, Shiro." Pidge said, turning to follow Hunk inside.

Shiro sighed and gave Keith a gentle hug.

Hunk sighed and sat inside Blue, "Okay, girl....where is he?." Blue gave another smallish growl and a screen appeared.

Pidge made a noise of awe; "Whoa, we're looking through Lance's eyes! Blue, can you tell us where his coordinates are?" Another screen with a map had a tiny blue dot.

Hunk blinked, "Whoa, wait! Is Lance getting married?!" He said looking at the screen in confusion.

Pidge looked up from her notes, "Oh my god, Hunk, that's Zarkon!" Hunks eyes widened "Lance is in trouble he!-"

Hunk stopped when he watched stunned as Lance's eyes focused on the galra in front of him and they exchanged rings.

Pidge's notebook fell to the ground. "T-Thats Prince L-Lotor! Thats Zarkon's son!"

Hunk's eyes widened as Lance embraced Lotor after their rings were exchanged and seemed to run of the room as people cheered.

"T-that's enough!" Hunk said, "GOOD girl Blue!" Blue gave a purr as the two ran out of her. She proceeded to power down like she was before they arrived. Hunk was panting "H-he's married! "

"He was marrying Lotor!" Pidge gasped.

Allura came around the corner, hearing the lion's grumbles. She gasped at Pidge's sentence. "He's what?! He can't!"

"We have to get him out of there!" Shiro said frowning, "He could be in danger, Pidge did you see anything else?"

"I saw Zarkon and Haggar, but other than that, we left because we were so startled!" Pidge exclaimed.

Allura turned to Shiro, "Didnt you see anything Shiro?"

Shiro shook his head "I'm not allowed in Blue right now." He said sighing Allura looked alarmed,

"Why not?"

"B-because Lance is still mad at us..." She looked confused but didn't push it. Coran never told her what happened. "Pidge do you have his location?"

Pidge nodded, "I've got it." She said nodding.

Shiro sighed, "Lets go get our friend back...." he said frowning.


	9. Troubles in Deraskna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, then angst.
> 
> HaH  
> I see your comments about us never letting Lance be happy long enough. It's really bad next chapter but I promise it will get better!
> 
> As always scroll to exclamation points if you are weirded out by the smut!!!!!!!
> 
> Y'all don't know how happy your views, likes and comments make us!

Lance giggled and ran Into their bedroom, "Lotor! Oh Lotor, we're married!"

Lotor picked Lance up, "And it makes me so happy!" and threw him on the bed. He then proceeded to flop on the bed next to Lance.

Lance giggled happily and rolled over to kiss him, smiling and purring. "I love you so much..."

Lotor pulled him closer, "I love you more..." He kissed all over Lance's face before kissing him on the mouth. Lance purred happily and kissed him back, the kissing ruffling the robe and showing his legs.

Lotor broke the kiss to trail butterfly ones down the side of Lance's neck. He ran a hand over Lance's calves, feeling the warmth of Lance through his skin. "You were so beautiful walking down that aisle, Lance..."

"And you were so handsome standing waiting for me....oh god, I love you so much!" Lance purred, shivering happily.

"You made me feel like luckiest person in the entire universe. I will cherish this day forever, I love you more than I can describe, Lance," He kissed Lance once again on the mouth as his hand trailed up to Lances thigh. Lance shivered and purred happily, snuggling closer and kissing him again and again. Lotor laughed playfully as Lance assaulted his face with kisses. He rolled on to his back pulling Lance on top of him.

Lance giggled and purred as his legs spread, showing just the edge of the thong hidden under his robe. Lotor's breath hitched as he caught sight of the lacy thong. He felt blood rushing down to his cock and was sure Lance could feel his cock becoming erect. He ground up to see what would happen. Lance gasped and blushed. Smiling and giggling "I wore it for tonight..." he whispered, "...do you like it?" Lotor nodded dumbly, his head was filling a pleasure filled fog when Lance ground back down. His mouth watered as Lance pulled up the edge of his dress. Lance gently lifted the edge of his robe up so the thong could be seen. "I know you like my ass..."

"Holy shit..." Lotor whimpered as he saw Lance's cock wrapped in pretty lace just for him. "Yes...I d-do..." he stuttered. His hand trailed to Lance's hips. Lance blushed and smiled. He got off Lotor's lap and smirked. He pulled off the robe and swayed his hips as he walked, hanging up the robe gently.

Lotor got up and quickly stripped himself of his armor as he watched mesmerized by Lance. He tripped on his pants when Lance walked past him to get to the bed.

Lance giggled, swinging his hips and cooing, "Are you alright, handsome?"

"Y-yes...I..just y-yes.." he made his way to the bed without tripping, and climbed on top of Lance.

Lance purred and smiled, leaning up and kissing Lotor, "I'm glad to see I've left you speechless darling!"

Lotor kissed back hard, "You always leave me speechless, Lance..."

Lance smiled, blushed and purred "I'm ready....I want to have sex with you..." he whispered softly kissing him gently.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you..." Lotor kissed behind Lance's ear.

" I'm sure, I'm ready." Lance said smiling softly and purring.

"Mm...okay. Just relax and let me take over..."

Lance nodded and smiled, taking a breath and relaxing. Lotor pecked his lips one more time before trailing a line of wet kisses down his neck, leaving large hickeys on his neck.

Lance moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck. Lotor ground hips down softly on the lace covered cock, the pleasure causing him to suck on Lance's collarbone even harder. Lance gasped and moaned, humping up into him.

Lotor growled when Lance started humping up. He moved down to suck on nipples, and another hand groped Lance through his panties. Lance moaned loudly as pleasure overwhelmed his body and his mind went hazy, panting and feeling hot, excited even if he was a little nervous for his first time

Lotor was spurred on by the moans that came out of Lance. His hand massaged the quickly hardening cock and he watched Lance's erotic expressions. Lance gasped and moaned writhing under Lotor and lost in the pleasure. Lotor decided to leave alone the hardened nipples and instead focused on Lance's crotch. Lance panted and moaned, his cock no longer able to fit inside the lacy thong.

The prince bent and kissed the tip that was sticking out. He then licked the outline of Lance's cock through the damp fabric.

"Oh!~" Lance moaned loudly and gently threaded his fingers though Lotor's hair, "P-please I need you now!" he moaned.

Lotor licked his lips, pulling down the thong, "You're so cute...and warm..." he picked the lube that sat on the table and coated a finger before working it into Lance.

Lance gasped and his eyes widened, feeling Lotor's fingers penetrating his him.

"O-oh!"

Lotor moaned at how wet Lance already was, once of the signs of a submissive galra. He wanted to be buried inside right now...but Lance would probably get hurt. He added a second, curling them until he found Lance's sweet spot.

Lance cried out a loud moan and threw his head back. His back arched and he grasped at the bed sheets "F-feels so good!" He moaned panting.

Lotor chuckled against the skin of Lances inner thigh. He sucked on one particularly soft spot, leaving a dark purple hickey before he moved on to suck on the head of Lance's cock. He added a third finger. Lance moaned loudly and winced a little, the third finger was a tight fit at first until he forced himself to relax. Lotor gradually thrust his fingers in faster, placing kisses on Lance's eyelids.

Lance gasped and moaned, crying Lotor's name over and over. "That's it, Lance, just relax and let me take care of you..."

Lance purred and moaned, relaxing against Lotor's body and panting heavily. His hair stuck to his forehead.

Lotor pulled out his finger and lined up his cock. He leaned over Lance and kissed him while he slowly started to slide inside him. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling

Lance gasped and his eyes flew open, his ass being stretched by Lotor's cock was new and it hurt but felt so good. Lotor used Lance gasping as a way to deepen the kiss to distract him from the pain. When he fully inside him, he had to use all of his self control to not start pounding Lance into the bed. Lotor wanted to savor this, they could have fast sex later tonight.

Lance whimpered softly and kissed Lotor hard, grabbing at his arms desperately, "F-full....s-so full!" Lance moaned.

"You're s-so tight, l-love...." Lotor lowered himself so he was covering Lance fully. He pulled out, feeling the way Lance was clutching around him. He thrust back in slowly, his  breath stuttering and gasping. Lance gasped and let out a fast moan, his eyes closed tightly and holding on the Lotor tightly

Lotor started rocking Lance into the bed, grabbing his legs and putting them around his waist so he could thrust deeper.Lance moaned and wrapped his arms around lotors neck, gasping as he was rocked into the mattress."God..Lance...so g-good! So tight..."

Lance gasped for breath as he felt his insides filled. Moaning Lotor's name he cried, "H-hot! It's s-so hot! And f-full! "

"Lance...I c-can't last...much longer!" Lotor thrust in faster, becoming more erratic.

Lance gasped and moaned loudly panting and scratching at Lotor's back.,

"L-Lance!" He reached down and started pumping Lance's cock. Lotor sucked on Lance's neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys all around his throat.

Lance gasped and with a loud cry moaned and came hard, some of his own cum spraying on to his chest.

Lotor gave a loud growl and came inside of Lance, his hips twitching. He lied on top of Lance and whispered, "I love yous" in Lance's ear as he panted.

Lance moaned softly and clung to Lotor, "I love you too...I love you so much." He whispered happily.  
  
After they cleaned up, Lance sat on their bed naked and smiling brightly, holding out his arms for Lotor to snuggle him, "I'm tired baby..." he said softly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lotor smiled happily down at Lance and picked him up so they could get under the covers together. "I'm tired too, darling...but it was so worth it. It makes me so happy that you let me be your first time!" He kissed under Lance's jaw. "You make me so happy, Lance."

"And you make me feel like king of the universe." Lance whispered happily giggling at the soft kisses. "I'm so happy you were my first time, it was amazing..."

"...You were my first time too. I'm happy it was you too..."

Lance blushed and smiled happily, kissing Lotor gently. "I'm so happy...I love you!" he said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too, Lance...." Lotor said before falling asleep with his arms around Lance.

  
  
After two days of time together the newlyweds were scheduled to meet with Emperor Zarkon.

Lotor held Lance's hand as they walked to the throne room. Lance smiled happily, his hand laced with Lotor's.

A regal galra uniform dressed the couple and their weapons at their sides formed from their love. Lotor squeezed his hand and opened the door to throne room to reveal Zarkon sitting in his throne. Haggar stood by his side, her hood covering her cracking face.

Lance smiled at them both, no longer afraid of his new mother. Zarkon was still a bit intimidating. "Good to see you two out." Zarkon spoke, his usually frowning face now bored.

Lance smiled as they walked to the throne, bowing, "It's good to see you sir." He said smiling.

Zarkon acknowledged him with a small frown. "Now we do have some-" he was cut off by alarms going off.

Lance looked around and held Lotor's hand tightly, drawing his weapon and turning to protect Lotor and Haggar. "What's going on?!" He asked readying to protect his new family.

A soldier came running in "It's the paladins again, sir!"

Lance snarled. "I won't let them hurt you again" he spoke to Lotor, readying his gun for whoever walked though the door.

"Sir," the soldier begged, looking at Zarkon, "what are your orders?"

Zarkon looked out to see the lions destroying the first wave of garrison. "Send out two more waves of garrison before sending 500 battleships."

"Yes sir!" the guard ran off to complete the order.

"Sir, what should Lotor and I do?" Lance asked.

"You two are staying here. After what almost happened last time, we are not putting you on the front line again."

Lance sighed and nodded, keeping his gun out just in case before something above them caught his eyes and he yelled, "Move!" As the green lion broke though the roof. "Damn that invisibility!"

He snarled, pulling Lotor out of the way.

Many soldiers flooded into the room, shooting at the green lion. Lotor pulled Lance from the room as he could see Haggar removing Zarkon to a more secure place. Lotor and Lance made it to a back hallway before the power cut off.

Lance held Lotor's hand tightly, staying quiet and his heart beating out of his chest.

"Lance," Lotor whispered, his hand squeezing Lance's, "see if you can use your magic to see in the darkness. The escape pods are close."

Lance nodded and put away his gun, raising his hand and a glowing purple light formed in his palm, softly lighting up his and Lotor's face.

"Good job, babe! Now they're down the hall to the left."

Slowly they made their way along the left wall, to where they could see the escape pods waiting. Lotor quickly pushed him into one. "Now, we're going out into open space where the paladins are, so it might be a bumpy ride. I'm taking us to another Galra base in another galaxy."

Lance nodded, "I trust you." he said smiling and taking Lotor's hand once they were in the pod.

Lotor gave him once last kiss before he started up the pod and shot out of the mother-ship. There was chaos all around them and Lotor had to use a lot of different maneuvers in order clear enough space for a wormhole. "Babe, i need to focus your power and throw a ball of it outside the pod. It will take us to any galaxy I tell it to. But I need you to do it now."

Lance nodded and conjured up as much energy as he could before throwing it out of the ship and creating a wormhole. He instantly felt drained after and wobbled a little bit smiled, "I did it..."

"Good job, Lance!" Lotor gunned the thrust and they made it through the wormhole before the Red Lion could get to them.

Keith shouted in anger. "I almost had them! They fuckin' wormholed! Can galra even do that?!" He shouted at Allura.

"No but Druids can..." she said frowning.

Shiro sighed, obviously frustrated, "Hunk do you know where he is?"

Hunk, who was inside Blue back in the castle, spoke, "They're in a wormhole! Okay, um now they're out of it...I don't know what this place is, but Blue says its in the Deraskna Galaxy."

"Then everyone back to the ship we're jumping after them!" Shiro said firmly.

  
  
Lance sighed and leaned against the wall of the ship. He was exhausted but smiling, "I did it....." he whispered.

Lotor leaned over and rubbed Lance's hand. "You saved us is what you did, I'm so proud of you-"

Heavy gunfire assaulted Lotor's side of the pod. The pod had a shield, but it wasn't very strong. It wouldn't last this much power for very long.

Lance gasped, "What's attacking us?!" He asked standing weakly and looking out the window."The Paladins?! How did they find us?!" Lance growled. "Get us on to a planet, we can't fight them in the air, I can't make another portal but I can enforce our shield!" Lance said summoning his energy again to the outside of the ship enforcing the shield.

"Lance, stop! You'll hurt yourself if you do anymore!" Lotor yelled as he tried to get them to the closest moon. There was no gravity to help the pod go into orbit and the Red and Black lion were right behind them.

_CRUNCH!_

The Black lion crushed the side of the pod, knocking Lotor onto Lance into the other side of the small pod. Lotor curled himself around Lance before both passed out from the impact.

"Shiro, did you get them?!" Keith yelled though Red as he watched the black lion collide with the pod, "Don't hurt Lance!, bring them into the castle."

"Yes i did! And Keith, I really can't ensure that right now!" Shiro said as he and Red flew back to the castle.

Keith sighed and flew red into his hanger, running to where the Black lion was kept. "Shiro! Do you have them?" He asked seeing the wrecked pod in Black's mouth. Shiro made the Black lion drop the pod before returning to his hangar.

Keith ran over to the pod and looked into the cracked window. He saw the back of Lance and white hair sprawled around them. They were both unconscious. Keith used his sword to cut through the twisted metal. Hunk ran over to them and gasped, "Oh my god is that Lance?! He's galra!" he said shaking his head, "Wow, so....what do we do with them?"

Allura came up behind them, "We can put Lotor in a pod in the basement. We should put Lance somewhere where he can't escape."

"Like where?" Hunk asked curiously "I mean he knows this castle pretty well, even if he is brain washed."

Keith had an idea, "What about the training room?! We can set up the maze so he would shocked if he tried to escape!"

Allura made a noise of agreement, "That could work! Shiro, take Lotor down to a pod, and Hunk and Keith, take Lance to the training room. Meet me upstairs to watch him."

Hunk nodded and helped Keith carry Lance to the maze. Shiro disappeared around the corner with Lotor's fallen body.  



	10. Rewiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance certainly sweats a lot from his eyes.
> 
> \--AG

Lance startled awake from the cold air around him. He gasped, his voice cracked as he called out for his husband that was no where in sight, "Lotor?! Lotor! " He wobbled to his feet and stumbled for the exit. 

Harsh pain seized him as electricity flowed though his body. He collapsed and convulsed, the electricity relentlessly shocking him. Finally it stopped and he laid on the floor, the ceiling slowly starting to come back into focus.

Looking up, he realized why he was being shocked, even if nothing was there. He was back in the training room at the castle! This was the maze! 

Slowly he tried to stand but wobbled and fell back down. Lance panted, his body was weak already from using his magic but the shock had hurt. "L-Lotor...." he began to cry, curled up into a ball. 

Allura almost started crying, she couldn't stand the thought of intentionally hurting Lance. She took a deep breath and spoke through the overhead speaker. "Lance, if you talk to us, we'll take you back to your room." 

A loud roar from somewhere down below resounded through the castle. Allura looked on a side screen to see Pidge frantically petting Blue in her hangar.   


"What are you guys doing to Lance?! She's getting angry!" 

Lance looked up at Allura, yelling, "What have you done with him! What did you do to Lotor?! I'll come with you and talk if you promise not to hurt him! If not," he threw himself into the wall and screamed again, Blue's roars getting louder,"I'll kill myself!" He went to drag himself into another wall, but nothing was there.

"Lance, stop! Come talk to us! We'll only hurt him if he hurts us first!" She yelled. 

Lance snarled at her, "Tell me what you did with him!" He shouted back, tears rolling down his cheeks and his legs shaking trying to stand. 

She sighed, "Shiro placed him in a chambered pod. The one like when we captured Sendak. He's still unconscious." 

"I swear if you lay a single finger on him I'll kill you all!" Lance screamed tears flowing down his cheeks. He feel to his knees panting and sobbing. Allura and the others rushed down to the training room. Lance suddenly remembered about his gun. When he saw Keith walk into the room, he materialized it and pointed it at him, "Take one more step, and you'll be the dead one."

Lance was panting, his arms were shaking but there was fire in his eyes as he pointed the gun at Keith "you're going to let me and my husband go....and leave us alone....that's all I want" he said panting.

Hunk stepped in front of Keith, the only one he would still trust, "Lance, let"s talk peacefully. We aren't going to hurt your husband. Would you feel better if Pidge and I took you to see Blue?" 

"I-I...." Lance faltered for a moment, "you promise not to hurt Lotor?" He asked softly, his gun lowering just a little

Hunk pleaded his best friend, "Would I ever lie to you?" 

Lance frowned, usually that smile would have warmed his heart. Although he admitted Hunk was the only one he probably still trusted, he was still wary. "Fine....." Lance said frowning, "but I want to go see Blue, and I'm only talking to you, no cameras. Just you and me in Blue's hanger," Lance said, his golden eyes focused on hunk

Hunk nodded at looked at Allura, "Pidge will cut the feed now. " She and Keith retreated back to the main bridge. Hunk slowly walked to Lance, "Lance..." He pulled Lance into a hug, "Lance, I've missed you so much!" Hunk started crying in Lance's shoulder. 

Lance frowned a little, "Hunk....I....Well, you're probably the only one I missed..." he said sighing. "Let's go to Blue's hanger, as long as no one hurts Lotor I'll talk with you."

Hunk snorted and wiped his tears. He wrapped an arm around Lance and helped him walk down to Blue. Lance sighed and accepted the held even though he really didn't want to. 

And as soon as he saw Blue he began to cry and ran to her, nearly tripping as he hugged her, "Blue, oh god, Blue, I missed you so much!" he sobbed. She powered up as soon as she heard his voice, making a sorrowful purr.

"Oh girl I've missed you so much!" Lance sobbed hugging her leg, "Come here," he said holding out his arms for her massive head, "Come here, girl!"

Lance giggled though his sobs and scratched behind her massive ears, "You're such a good girl, I love you so much!" he said happily kissing her nose. Her purrs grew louder and she opened her mouth so he could climb in. Lance looked back, if he let Hunk on, no one would be able to hear them and they could talk.."Hunk come on, lets talk," Lance smiled as he climbed inside the familiar cockpit: he gently ran his fingers over the controls and sat in his chair, "Good girl, " he praised Blue before turning and crossing his arms to look at Hunk, "So...."

The yellow Paladin looked at him solemnly, "Why did you leave?"

"Why, did  _Keith_ come crying to you?"

Hunk was unnerved by the change in Lance. "No...he just said you left. Keith fainted when he found out you left."

Lance rolled his eyes, "What a brat," he grumbled. "Well then let me tell you." Lance said smiling. "I worked up the courage to finally told Keith how I felt about him. And he told me, he felt the same way. About a week later, I saw him kissing Shiro, making out with him actually, in the training room. So yeah, I was heart broken and I ran. I got in a pod and really was just planning to try and clear my head, but I crashed." Lance shrugged.

The yellow paladin was speechless, "L-Lance..."   


Lance continued to smile bitterly, "But no one came after me, no one even knew I left. I bet they figured, oh, he'll get over it, he's probably just in his room crying. He'll be fine!" Lance clenched his teeth, his smile wavering, "But I wasn't fine....I crashed on that planet and was face to face with a huge beast, one that gorged me," Lance snarled, his eyes narrowing, "and still; as I was bleeding out, only one person came to my rescue, and it sure as hell wasn't any of my SO called teammates!" Lance growled. He ripped off his shirt to show his chest, the long dark scars running across his once perfect flawless golden but now purple skin that he had always prided himself on.

Hunk stared at the scars. "Lance, i was the one who found out you were missing, and I'm the one who tried to find you. By the time we got there, you were gone. Believe me, I never wanted you to leave!" he started to tear up "Lance you've been my best friend for six years! And suddenly you just leave?! Of course I looked for you!"

"Yeah....." Lance looked away. "Well...I'm only alive because of Lotor....he found me moments from death and saved me, by turning me galra....I wanted to die, Hunk.....I even asked him to let me, but he wouldn't......and he kept me safe....and for the first time I felt loved...special...like I could do more than just fuck up." Lance said looking around at the controls and sighing. 

Hunk placed a hand on Lance's shoulders. "I'll make you a deal."

Lance looked up at him and frowned, "What deal?" 

"If you promise to be civil and peacefully talk things out with the others, I'll let you see Lotor."  

" _You'll let me_?" Lance emphasized the words. "Hunk, you'll let me see my husband either way. You're in my lion, i'm an heir to throne of the Galra empire and I'm a much different person than I used to be. Weather or not I'm civil is my choice. You promised not to hurt him and you'll keep that promise and as will everyone else!" he snarled.

Suddenly Blue growled. Lance looked at her screen and saw a message that read, "Be nice." 

Lance pouted up at her, "But girl, he's my husband....I want to see him....I just want him to be okay...." he said tears rolling down his cheeks. Blue purred and a screen that showed Lotor lying in a pod appeared. Blue connected with Lance and reassured him the paladins wouldn't touch him. Lance touched the screen and began to cry. "I'm scared, Blue....I-I just want to go home.....and live peacefully! I'm tired of feeling like I'm not e-enough...." Lance sobbed quietly and held his hand over the image of Lotor on the screen.

Blue put images of Lance hugging Lotor after he came out of the pod in his head. 'He will be fine. Talk to them' she whispered, in a voice that didnt sound like words. 

Lance sighed covered his face with his hands trying to hold on to the images as long as he could. "Hunk.....let me see him....please..." Lance whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks

Hunk looked conflicted. This could end badly. "Will you at least let Allura be there?"

Lance frowned a little, "If I have to....I guess...."

"Let's go Lotor then, Lance." Hunk stepped out of Blue, Lance a little behind him. "She's down there waiting and checking on him,

They rounded a corner to see the tanks. Allura pressed her palm to one when saw Lance come around the corner. The glass slid open revealing a sleeping Lotor. 

Lance gasped and ran to him, cupping his face gently "Lotor?! Lotor, please be okay, it's me....it's Lance...." he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Lotor's face scrunched up, his eyes slowly opening. When he saw Lance's face above him, he started crying. "You're okay!" He hugged Lance tightly. 

Lance began to sob and hugged him tightly, "O-oh god I was so scared!" Lance wailed, burying his face into Lotor's shoulder and crying. Lotor raised himself to his knees so he could curl around Lance more. "I love you.." Lotor whispered over and over in Lance's neck. 

"I love you too" Lance whispered back snuggling into his chest and quietly crying. Suddenly, it occurred to Lotor that he had no idea where they were. He stood up with Lance in his arms and materialized his sword. He turned to face the other two people before realizing it was Allura.

Lance clutched to Lotor's chest and whispered gently, "Sweetheart, they've promised not to hurt us if we don't attack them....please...." Lance said softly to him, "I can't lose you....."

Lotor looked at Allura with cautious eyes. He then looked down to Lance clinging to him. "Fine," He said, willing the sword away.

Lance sighed softly and clung to Lotor, shaking softly and nuzzling him, finally letting himself be weak and relax into his arms.

Allura approached Lotor with cautious eyes. "Lotor, we will cause you no harm as long as you do not do the same to us." She motioned for the two lovers to follow her. Lance clung to Lotor and nodded as they slowly made their way to follow her. As they walked, Lotor rubbed Lance's arm in a soothing motion. No doubt his father was a another base was sending a party to rescue them. 

Once they made it to the throne room, Shiro looked over. 

Lotor immediately recognized him, as his Father forced him to watch his matches back when he was a prisoner on the mother-ship. 

Lance looked at Shiro and then quickly looked away, hugging Lotor closer. Shiro approached the two. "I did not think we would ever meet again," he said to Lotor. 

Lance glared at Shiro a little and gripped his husband's arm. "You two know each other?" He asked looking up Lotor. 

"Father forced me to watch his matches when he was prisoner. I was the one who crowned him the Champion. I also was the one who abducted him off of Kerberos." 

Lance glanced at Shiro, "You were?" Lance said looking up at him, "Well, no fighting right now, my love, we're here to talk."

All of the Paladins were a little weirded out when Lance said, "My love."   
  
_Shiro especially._   
  
Lotor let go of Lance in order to talk to Allura. Allura sighed, her blue eyss creased with worry,"So what do you want so badly to talk to me about?" Lance asked frowning

Allura looked at Lance, "We want you to rejoin Voltron. Maybe this can serve as a peace treaty and Voltron can help the galra serve as better peace keepers?" She chose her words slowly.

Lance scoffed, "So you just want to use me when it's convenient?!" he said shaking his head, "I should have expected this!"

Keith cut in, even though it was against his better judgement, "Lance, without you there is no Voltron without you! We aren't using you when its convenient! This is helping to restore order to the universe!"

Hunk stepped forward, "Lance, please calm down-"

Lance snarled at Hunk, his ears back angrily and fangs glinting.

Hunk stepped back, frightened. Lotor put an hand on Lances shoulder,"Lance, you need to calm down."

Lance looked back at his husband and sighed, taking a shaky breath and letting his ears relax a little.

Lotor looked back to Allura, "What do you want to do with us?" Lance gripped Lotor's arm and whispered to him, "We can't make decisions for Lord Zarkon ." He said softly, "Even if we wanted to make peace or whatever." 

Lotor gave him a reassuring smile. His smile fell as he looked back up at Allura.  It was sad to see her on the other side of the battlefield. They used to be the best of friends.   
  
"If you let us go now, I will not mention you capturing us to my father." 

Lance saw the smile and then the falter and sighed, "I want to talk with Shiro....alone...." he said quietly looking up at the black paladin. 

Shiro looked surprised. "Really?" 

"Yes. Let's go to Blue...." he looked around and settled on Allura and Lotor, "Talk. You two, talk and be nice," he said frowning before walking to Blue's hanger.

Shiro gave one last look to the other paladins and Allura before walking away with Lance.

Lance walked to blue and smiled, "Girl....can you open up for us?" He purred. 

Blue powered up and opened her mouth. Lance led Shiro inside. He glanced to a camera on the far wall of the hangar. Giving it a nod in case he didn't come back. 

Lance smiled and sat once they were inside. He quickly powered down blue once Shiro and him were inside. Locking all exits and shutting off all cameras and sound that the others could hack. Then he turned and crossed his arms looking at Shiro. 

Shiro jumped when all of the locks slid in place. "Uh...Lance?" 

Lance glared at him and crossed his arms, "I don't want you running, or anyone hearing in." 

"...And why is that?"

"Because I want to talk to you freely," Lance said sighing, "Did you know?.....Did you have any idea?..." he asked softly, looking Shiro in the eyes small tears forming, "...that I loved him?...."

Shiro shook his head vehemently. "I had no idea. Keith told me _after_ you had left."

Lance sighed, "I see....did you know I left?....did you even care?" Lance asked his voice starting to tremble.

"Keith wouldn't stop crying and he assumed you had gone to your room..." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Hunk was the one who figured it out. He came to us in a panic when didn't show up for lunch...And of course we cared! We all searched so hard for you!" He added. 

"I see..." Lance sighed and looked down "Shiro, I don't want to hate you....I-I really don't...." his voice quivered and he began to cry.

Shiro hesitated pulling Lance into a hug. He decided that he didn't care if it ended badly. He pulled Lance into a hug.

Lance froze for a moment before slowly breaking down, the shell around his heart slowly cracking, began to sob into Shiro's shoulder

Shiro hugged Lance tighter, "I never meant to hurt you, Lance. Keith is just...confused. He hasnt done anything but cried since you left."

Lance clutched Shiro tightly sobbing into his shoulder, "What do I do Shiro?! I-I feel so torn.....I love Lotor but I m-miss you guys....I don't want to b-but I do!"

Shiro rubbed Lance's back, "Have you ever asked Lotor about if he believed in what the Galra are doing?"

Lance bit his lip, "No I haven't." he said quietly "I just always thought....because he's the prince...." 

Shiro held Lance at arms length, "Lance you need to talk to him about this. I always assumed too because he was always at my matches. But he always looked scared. Yes, his fleet captured us on Kerberos, but he was the one helped to get Ulaz the time to save me. I know you can see that hes good."

"I know he's good!" Lance said almost defensively, "I-I'm sorry I'm just....it's a lot right now...." he sighed and shook his head his ears dropping, "Shiro, I'm sorry.....I-I'm so sorry! " Lance began to sob. "I'm such an idiot! I hurt you all and put you all in danger!"

"Lance, no, you haven't screwed up. In fact, it's us that have screwed you over. I'm so sorry for causing you this much pain! No matter what you decide, we will try our best to be better towards you."

Lance sniffled and nuzzled into Shiro's chest, "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over, tears dripping down his cheeks and his ears flattened against his head.

Shiro sighed, "Lance, really its not your fault. Please stop apologizing, I'm the one who should be doing it. There is one person you have to apologize to though..."

Lance sniffled and nodded, "I know....could you....get him for me....please?.....send him here? I'll wait....I just.....I feel safest in Blue I guess..." he said, gently patting the dashboard so she powered up again "I'm sorry for shutting you down, girl..."

Shiro nodded and walked out as Blue purred. He stuck his head in the throne room and saw Allura and Lotor playing some game with the mice. "Hunk!"

"Is he okay?!"

"He's fine, but he has some things he wants to say to you."

"Oh,uh, sure," Hunk nodded and walked to Blue's hanger.

Lance heard him enter and turned around, flinging himself at him in a huge hug and sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so sorry!"

Hunk hugged Lance back, his own tears forming. "Lance...I was so scared. Then we made it to Placyon and I saw the beast..."

Lance hugged his best friend tightly "I-I'm so sorry I snarled at you, Hunk...I'm so sorry for everything... I guess you'll hate because I'm married to a galra now," he wailed.

Hunk gave Lance a flat stare, "Lance, i once made out with a rock, _and enjoyed it._ " 

Lance laughed brokenly yet happily between sobs, "Yeah, but I still made you go up against Zarkon without Voltron twice..."

"Lance, it's okay, I know you're safe now. And I know you're happy, so that's all that matters."


	11. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters after this!!!!
> 
> Love you all soooooo much!!!
> 
> \--AG <3

Lance blushed and then began to giggle, breaking into laughter and hugging Hunk tightly.

Hunk laughed as well, relief flooding through him.

Lance sighed ,"I have to show you something," he whispered excitedly, an old glow back in his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you found another mole on your butt."

Lance blushed and gasped, "N-No!" He giggled, "And I burned that off as soon as I found it," he said giggling happily, "No, it's way cooler than that....I have magic, Hunk..." he whispered.

Hunk's eyes widened in wonder, "Magic?! How?!"

"Because I became a Druid!" Lance said happily, "That worm hole? That was me! I did that!"

"WHOA! Really?! Does it have something to do with the mark on your hand?"

"The mark is of the royal family. I got it during the wedding." Lance said proudly. "And yes, the magic is like Haggar's."

"Oh...the wedding, yeah...haha..."

Lance looked down, "I'm sorry, Hunk....I always wanted you to be part of my wedding..."

"Well...technically, I was..."

"W-what?" Lance frowned, looking confused, "What do you mean?"

Hunk laughed nervously, "You have every right to be mad at me...but we used Blue's connection with you to see through your eyes...Pidge and I saw you exchange rings with Lotor."

Lance blinked but sure how to react, "You....Blue!" He scolded looking around, "You let them look though my eyes! That was a special moment!" He sighed, "Well, at least you didn't watch longer...." he mumbled, thinking of what happened after the wedding and blushing.

Hunk cocked his head, "Why?"

"Okay...listen you're my best friend, so I only trust you with this okay? I....I'm not a virgin any more."

Hunk looked shocked, "You were a virgin when you joined Voltron?"

Lance blushed brightly and nodded, looking away, "Yeah..."

"Oh...I thought you had lost it at the Garrison."

Lance blushed and shook his head frantically, "No....who would ever want to have sex with me?"

Hunk held his chin in thought, "I knew several people who said they want to 'tap you' back in our class."

Lance looked at him with wide eyes, "What?! Who?"

"Well, John from Cabin D3 said I was lucky because I slept close to you."

Lance blushed brightly, "He was always trying to touch my butt.."

"Yeah, he was creepy, but that still counts?" Hunk laughed, "Just remember that he was never lucky enough to touch you like Lotor has."Hunk smiled and reached over for Lance's shoulder, "I can see how much he loves you, Lance. I will support you no matter what."

Lance smiled happily, "Thank you, Hunk. That means a lot to me..." he said softly, hugging his friend.

"It's what I can do as your best friend. I'm glad I got to see you, even if this means we're on different sides."

Lance looked down sadly, "I don't want to be on different sides...I guess we should go back to the others huh?..."

Hunk nodded, "Yes, we do. Now, Keith has been crying ever since you left, so we also need to talk that out, even if its hard..."

Lance sighed and nodded, "I know...."

Hunk stood up, "Everything will be fine. By the way Lotor beat Allura at MiceCharades!" Hunk called over his shoulder.

Lance blushed and smiled, "That's my baby!"

Hunk cringed, "God, I don't think i can ever get used to that"

"What, Lotor and I being married?" Lance asked, pouting as he followed behind Hunk back to the main area of the castle

Hunk laughed poked Lance in the side, "No your pet names,"

Lance giggled and smirked "It's no worse than you and Shay," he teased.

Hunk blushed, and turned away grumbling. Lance giggled and poked him in the side, "Two can play at that game, Hunk!" He said as they entered the main room and Lance smiled at Lotor.

Lotor smiled back before looking back at the mice and yelling in triumph, "I WON!"

Lance giggled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Lotor "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Allura pouted cutely. Lotor laughed and elbowed her, "Its nice to hang out like old times, Allura."

Lance smiled, "Just as I thought, so you two used to be friends then....when Zarkon was a paladin, right?" He said softly gently playing with Lotor's hair.

Allura flicked Lotor, "Back when I was taller than Lotor, too!"

Lotor sighed and looked away embarrassed, "Yes, I was scrawny. Even a Squisgad was taller than me! Oh, the embarrassment!" He dramatically put his head in his hands.

Lance giggled and twirled his hair, "But now you're a tall handsome, well-built young man!" he purred.

All of the paladins moved away from the two. Lotor kissed his nose, "Thanks, babe, I'll reward you later..." Before turning back to the wide-eyed rest of the crew. "So, we are running on limited time. My father probably is trying to contact me and has realized that Lance and I are not on a base."

Lance sighed, "Listen I....I still want to be friends....I still care about you guys even if I don't want to....I don't want to be your enemy. But I'm not leaving Lotor..." he added firmly.

"Well, maybe you don't have to be enemies..." Lotor trailed off.

Lotor turned back to Allura. "You are against what the Galra are doing, correct?"

Lance looked up curiously and Allura nodded, "Of course I am," she said seriously.

"Keith, since you are part Galra, do you intend on spying for my father?"

"What?" Keith frowned, "Look, I'm part of VOLTRON! Just because I'm galra doesn't mean I have any loyalty to Zarkon."

"Good. Then all of you should that my beliefs do not line up with my father's."

Lance looked at him with a small smile, "Lotor....you're on our side...Oh,I'm even more happy now!" Lance cooed hugging his husband tightly, "So, what do we do?"

"Do you all know of the Blade of Marmora?"Everyone nodded quickly and Lance glanced at Keith, "Are you tied to them in some way, Keith?" Lotor asked, turning to the wide eyed paladin.

"Show him" Lance said looking at Keith with golden eyes.

Keith reached around and pulled a blade out of a hidden sheath in his armor. "I don't know who gave it to me, but it has been with me since I could remember. And, how did you know I was part Galra?"

Lance looked up at Lotor "Yeah how did you know sweetheart? I never told you."

Lotor smiled and pointed at his brain, "When you've been a galra for as long as I have, you tend to notice certain things." He sighed before continuing, "Now, Keith, I do know a lot of things about you. Father can't seem to shut up about Voltron. My father would kill you if he captured any of you. That's why you and I were married so fast, Lance. I would have liked to give you more time to adjust, but my father was suspicious, even though you were not a spy and had cut contact with Voltron. He would have used you as ransom."

Lance paled a little and frowned, "But I thought he liked me...." he said sadly.

"Zarkon is paranoid. The Blade of Marmora has been against him ever since he was crowned. Since you are connected to Keith, the BOM has an inside ear on everything he's up to. Haggar, being a witch, could protect him from danger. He never truly loved her. The only reason I was conceived was to satisfy him needing an heir."

Lance looked at Lotor sadly and took his husband's hands gently, "I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"Thank you...my mother eventually did fall in love with him. That is the only reason she is still there. She believes that he is a good person...even underneath his layers, I have given up on that possibility." He put his head in his hands for a moment before he head snapped back up. "Keith, what is your last name?"

Keith said softly "Kogane."

Lotor held his chin in deep thought, "May I see your Lion? You can take me in handcuffs if you feel unsafe."

Keith frowned a little but sighed and nodded,"But I want your weapon and you in handcuffs. Red could take you out, but I don't want my lion getting hurt," he said crossing his arms.

Lance frowned and grumbled, "You can trust him, Keith...."

"Well  I am unable to take off my ring, but I will take the handcuffs. Believe me that your lions know me very well."

Lotor stood and held up his wrists. Keith strapped plasma handcuffs on them tightly and locked them. Lotor cringed a little at how tight they were on his wrists. "Now, this way to Red."

Lance followed closely behind them, "Keith, you couldn't have made those a little looser?" He grumbled.

Lotor looked at Lance and blew him a kiss, "I can stand a little pain for you."

Lance blushed and smiled, "You shouldn't have to though. Keith, seriously, he's not gonna hurt you or Red....please, can't you trust him?"

Lotor put his arms on Lances hand, "Lance, seriously it's fine. I _am_ the son of Zarkon."

Lance sighed and looked down, "I know, I just....I wish my friends would trust that I would marry a good person....because I know how amazing you are," he said, looking up and resting his head on Lotor's chest.

The white haired prince sighed and kissed his forehead, "Lets go, Lance."

Lance nodded and followed quietly to Red's hanger, "Hi, Red," he greeted softly. She powered up quickly and nuzzled against him. Lance smiled and scratched at her chin where he knew she loved to be pet, "Good girl, Red" he said softly.

Keith stared at Lance in shock, "Wh-what!? Why does Red like you?!"

Lance looked over at Keith looking very hurt, "What the hell is that supposed to mean exactly?!" He asked frowning and small tears forming in his eyes, "Are you saying you don't like me anymore?! Our lions reflect how we feel after all! Look, I know I made mistakes but I think I had every right to be upset, Keith!"

Lotor noticed how offended Keith looked and stepped in between the two before Keith could cut back at Lance. "Look, you two, now is not the time to argue. Lance, I will explain this situation to you in a few moments," the prince spun to face Keith, "Lance is half right and half wrong, the lions are connected to you paladins mentally, so it is reasonable to assume they are also connected to our feelings. Though the infatuation you had with Lance has dimmed, the respect and loyalty you feel for him comes out. There is also one tiny detail that is most important though...Keith, the red lion is your mother."

"What?!" Lance asked with wide eyes, "but it's a huge mechanical cat!"

Lotor held up his hands, "Hello, Renée," The red lion immediately whipped her head towards him, and pushed her head so hard that she pushed Lotor over and continued to nuzzle him. Keith's jaw dropped to the floor. "She was killed in battle." Lotor placed his hand on her muzzle. "Alfor and Zarkon were the only to survive. In order to not lose her, they built the lions as memorials for their guardian spirits. They placed her mind within the tech and so the lion is essentially your mother rebuilt, Keith." Red turned to almost smile at Keith.

Red walked towards Keith slowly, and placed the tip of her nose on Keith's hand. She spoke to him in her non-language in his head, he broke down and threw his arms around her nose., "Why didn't you ever say anything?!"

Lance watched with wide eyes, finding himself moved by the interaction.

Lotor was still laying on the ground, struggling to get up. He gave up after a few more minutes. Lance rushed over and helped him up, "Oh gosh, are you okay, babe?"

Lotor almost fell back over when Lance pulled him up quickly. "Im fine, babe.Thanks for helping me up."

"Of course sweetheart" Lance said softly he quickly unlocked the handcuffs.

Lotor rubbed his wrists gratefully as he gazed at Lance lovingly, "Thanks again, Babe." Keith suddenly whipped Lotor around by the shoulder and embraced him hard.

Lance gasped, thinking Keith was attacking him at first before realizing he was hugging him. Keith kept whimpering, "Thank you," through his tears and finally backed away from Lotor. Then Keith turned his crying eyes towards Lance and tackled him into a hug.

Lance gasped and topped to the ground hugging Keith back, "K-Keith?!"

Keith shushed him as he cried, "I'm so sorry!" He kept saying loudly.

"K-Keith it's okay!" Lance whispered rubbing his back gently and hugging him tightly before beginning to cry himself. They stayed wrapped around each other until they both had no tears left. Lance sniffled and buried his face in Keith's shoulder "I'm so sorry Keith! I-I was angry but I know I could never force you to love m-me and I said so many awful things to you! " he whispered, whimpering and hugging Keith tighter.

Lotor decided that this was his time to leave, getting a little too personal for him to be listening in. He instead headed back to the bridge.

"Keith I'm so sorry! Y-you're so important to me....p-please I want nothing more than for you to be happy about my marriage and to still be my friend a-and part of my family, I-I'm so sorry I threatened to kill you!" He wailed loudly.

"No, Lance, I'm in the wrong! I shouldn't have kissed Shiro and I should've just gently let you down instead of leading you on! I'm happy you found someone who loves you the way you deserve! God, I missed you so much, Lance!"

"I-I missed you too!" Lance sobbed hugging Keith tightly, "A-and I'm really happy for you and Shiro!"

"L-lance!" Keith spluttered as he held on to Lance with all of his strength.

"You two better be really happy together for a long fucking time or I'm gonna be really mad!" Lance wailed, his big ears flopping down.

Keith laughed, but his tears made him end up gasping for air and choking. He wobbily got up and helped Lance up. Lance stood shakily and hugged Keith again once they were standing, "Keith....Keith, I have so much to show you," Lance whispered.

Keith hesitated, "Is it another back mole?"

Lance groaned, "No!" He crossed his arms and frowned.

Keith laughed, "Gosh, I'm just kidding!"

"Lance, I am so happy for you! I was even when you were mad at me. Yeah, the universe is rarely that lazy."

Lance smiled and gently hugged Keith, "And....you're not mad I'm a galra?"

Keith sighed, "Lance, I am half galra; and now that I know that Lotor is on our side, I'm fine."

Lance smiled and blushed, "So...you don't mind the big, floppy ears and gold eyes?..." Lance asked softly, "I kinda miss my old skin and eyes honestly..."

"I don't like to judge others by their looks, and you're one fluffy cat!"

Lance blushed, "I'm not a cat, Keith," he pouted

"Then how come you look like one?!" Keith ruffled Lance's hair, watching the ears bounce.

Lance blushed and couldn't help but purr loudly, "K-Keith!" Lance grumbled, "Hey, you're one too!"

Keith giggled, "Yeah, but at least I don't have big floppy ears!"

"For your information I like the ears!" Lance pouted cutely.

Keith ruffled them once more, "I do too. I think they're cute."

Lance pouted at him, purring again. He couldn't help it. 

"Too cute." The red paladin whispered. He started to walk back towards the hangar entrance. "The others are waiting, seeing as Lotor isn't here."

Lance blushed and nodded walking after him "bye red" he said softly smiling

The Red Lion purred her mechanical rumble. Keith gave her snout one last pat before whispering, "See you soon, Mom,"

Lance smiled and walked out to the main room then running up to Lotor and hugging him. Lotor picked Lance up and swung him in a circle. He laughed as Lance wobbled around dazedly after he released him.

Lance giggled and wobbled before toppling over. "Lotor!" He whined.

Lotor winked, "Guaranteed best defense against surprisingly affectionate husbands."

Lance pouted up at him and his ears flopped down, "No fair! I'm all dizzy now!"

"Deal with it." Lotor smirked before looking back at Allura and continuing what he was saying. Lance pouted and layed back on the floor crossing his arms and staring at the ceiling. Lance was suddenly slung over Lotor's shoulder like a doll and they headed down to the airlock.

Allura turned to Lotor, "It's nice to know that after all this, you haven't changed. We'll be in contact."   
  
Lotor nodded and set Lance back on his feet. "It was really nice to see you again. Can you believe its been 10,000 years already?" Allura smiled and shook her head.

Lance looked up at Lotor, "So, what's the plan?" He asked cocking his head.


	12. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but you'll have to wait until the Sequel to find out about the Allura/Lotor!
> 
> I PROMISE IT WONT DISAPPOINT THOUGH
> 
> LOVE YALL WE ALMOST THERE
> 
> \--AG

_Lotor nodded and set Lance back on his feet.,"It was really nice to see you again. Can you believe its been 10,000 years already?"_ _Allura smiled and shook her head._

_Lance looked up at Lotor, "So, what's the plan?" He asked, cocking his head._

Allura spoke first, "We're going to drop you at a galra controlled planet. Then, you and Lotor will claim that you crashed when you tried to wormhole and both of you were so hurt you could not possibly try to relocate." 

Lotor explained next, "After that, we will be reunited with Zarkon where I will try to recruite my mother to join against him. If she finds out we are against him and disagrees, you can connect with Blue in order to warn them here at the castle to come get us. We may not make it to a pod in time."

Lance nodded seriously "it's going to be dangerous....." he said softly.

"Well, you did marry the son of Zarkon _and_ are a paladin of Voltron. That in itself is dangerous."

Lance smirked and purred, "I know; I eat danger for breakfast."

Lotor scoffed, "Oh please, you eat dick."

"Yes, but didn't you describe yourself as danger?" Lance whispered in the prince's ear.

Now Lotor was blushing as hard as the other paladins in the room. He quickly changed the subject, "So, which lion is taking us? They have to carry the pod as well."

"Black is the biggest?" Lance voiced, "Or Yellow?"

Lotor looked to the two paladins. Hunk immediately pointed to Shiro. "Shiro, can you do it?"

Shiro nodded, "Yes, Black can handle it."

Lotor nodded in appreciation, "Thank you so much, Shiro."

Shiro grinned and soon the Black lion dropped both princes off at the planet. After a tearful goodbye, Lance sighed and wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes.

Lotor looked around and waved at the disappearing Black Lion. "Well we have to find a way to either contact my mother or find a post on here..."

Lance looked around the planet, "Hmm...Let's explore and see if we can find a post. My magic isn't strong enough to contact her."

Lotor kissed Lance's sweaty forehead, "That's perfectly fine, Lance. I haven't been on this planet in forever, but I remember it being fun to explore. But first," Then he reached down to the ground and started rubbing dirt on Lance's cheeks, "We have to do this."

The smaller looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"You look too cleaned up for being badly hurt when crashed on a lost planet. I know of a stream that we can make it to in order to make it look washed in," Lotor spoke cheekily.

Lance pouted at him, "Do I now?" He said crossing his arms, "You're being quite cheeky, you know that."

"Because I love your cheeks," He reached around Lance and slapped his ass.

Lance squeaked and pouted, "You've been wanting to do that all day, haven't you," he said pulling away and starting to walk away. He started to take off his ripped clothes that Allura helped them blend in.

As much as Lotor knew he could kill anyone who saw them, he didnt want anyone to see Lance's body. "Lance, just wear my overcoat and I'll carry you to the stream."

Lance looked up at him and smiled, "Okay," he said softly, feeling protected and loved, he pulled on the coat and snuggled into it.

Lotor smiled and bent his knees for Lance to climb on his back. The smaller galra climbed up and wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck and his legs around his torso, resting his head against his back. Lotor adjusted his hair into a bun before setting a medium pace. The sun of this galaxy was large and was starting to heat up the planet.His instincts told him the next post was 1/2 a mile away and in the same direction as the stream, so they would only half to walk this distance twice. Lance made soft purring noises, so Lotor carried on his path. He couldnt wait for the river.

With dazed sleepy eyes, Lance saw the river finally and smiled happily, "I see it!" Lotor grimanced. Lance was getting heavy now.

When he reached the bank, he dropped Lance into the water, before jumping in himself.

Lance gasped as he thrown into the water.

Lance bobbed to the surface and splashed water over Lotor. Lotor splashed him back and forced Lance to surrender after a few more waves were exchanged and Lance became too tired to fight back.

Lance sighed as Lotor began to lightly wash his hair and body.

Once they were mostly clean he sighed happily and began to clean off his clothes.

Lotor dipped his head under water, the cold water refreshing him and cleaning most of the dirt out of his long, white hair.

Lance sighed and crawled to the shore, purring happily and laying his wet clothes on a rock to dry, snuggling into Lotor's overcoat wrapped around his body.

Lotor pulled Lance into his lap and lied on a large, flat rock. They both stared at the increasingly lavender sky together. The stars were still showing, twinkling in the early morning. The air was humid, slowly drying their thick skin.

Lance smiled " I love you so much, Lotor. No matter what happens, I'll love you always"

"As I will always love you, Lance, even when the stars stop shining." He kissed Lances hair.

Lance sighed and snuggled into him, "Even if this all goes bad, I'll protect you with my life. I love you." He whispered. "As will I."

Lance giggled softly and looked up at his husband. "I'm tired..." he sighed.

"You should get some rest. I'll be right here the whole time. I'm going to see if i can contact her with my magic. I might join you in sleep because my head is starting to hurt though."

Lance gazed up in worry, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course, I will be fine. You're just so heavy," he giggled. 

Lance pouted cutely, "I'll get you back for that," And with that, he curled into lotor and fell asleep almost instantly.

Lotor used his empty palm to conjure up a small ball of magic. It pulsed soft, purple light, in time with his heartbeat. He gently pushed it towards the sky and it took off, zooming to find his mother. Their information was contained as a small thought bubble inside. He hoped it would reach her quickly.

His head was aching now; a hammer pounding his head and the reverb causing ringing in his ears. He felt like he was going to pass out all of a sudden.

Lance purred softly, feeling Lotor's shift and nuzzled him protectively.

The white haired prince tried to focus on the feeling of Lance spooning him, but his vision blurred and he could no longer hear the stream that was right in front of him. He shook Lance as his vision faded, hoping he would the message.

Lance's eyes slowly opened and he gasped, "Lotor?! What's wrong?!" He asked, holding his husband's hands tightly.

Lotor was able to breathe, "Head...hurts..." before everthing went static.

Lance gasped and gently placed his hands on Lotor's head, focusing his energy and beginning to sort though the static in his mind with his magic.

Lotor shivered, his eyes fluttering.   
  
A loud rumble from above them startled Lance.

Lance looked up and held Lotor tightly to him. "Is that them? Did you contact your mom?" Lotor's eyes were half lidded and unfocused. He made a small noise in his throat. A beam of magic surrounded them and quickly pulled them up to the ship. Lance gazed at Lotor worried, "H-H-Help! Someone! I don't know what's wrong!" Lance wailed, holding his husband close.

Lotor suddenly went limp in Lance's arms, the darkness finally giving him peace from the pain.

Haggar rushed over as soon as they landed on solid ground. She nodded reassuringly at Lance and felt against her son's head. She then pulled her hand back; attached to it was a string-like, white beam.

"W-what's that? What's wrong?" Lance asked, cradling his husband's hand.

"Its a sample of his magic that tells how a person is ill. It looks as though his injury reopened. I will go heal him immediately. This Druid," she motioned to the one behind her, "shall take you to your new suite. As soon as the rebuilding is done, we shall transport back to the main ship.”

Lance nodded and kissed Lotor's palm, gently whispering, "Please be alright...I love you," before standing and wobbling a little, "Please call me if he needs me," he said softly following the Druid.

Haggar nodded and patted his arm as he walked away. She had three Druids enter the room and they all immediately started to envelop Lotor with Magic.

Lance walked to his room and looked around, feeling scared and alone without Lotor. It felt so empty. The room was large, with chairs and couches spread about. A door across the room was obviously to the bedroom. Lance slowly walked to the bedroom and opened it, looking around and running his fingers on the. It was soft, its black covers silky to the touch.

Looking around once more, Lance saw a copy of each of their uniforms hanging by the dresser. Lance realized he only had on Lotor's overcoat still. Lance sighed and lied on the bed, closing his eyes and saying though his mind, "Blue? Can you hear me?"

Pidge was fixing a little mechanical problem in the main part of the hangars when she heard Blue power up.

Lance thought into Blue's head, "Guys....it's me....I have nothing to...report yet....but I'm scared.....Lotor is hurt....." he said though Blue, lost in his mind and connected with his lion. Tears formed in his eyes.

Hunk laid a hand on Blue's paw, "Can you tell him that of course Lotor will pull through?"

Blue purred a yes and sent the message back. Lance sighed and smiled, feeling Hunk's message, "I know....I'm just worried because his eye was hurt....he used his magic and then he got all fuzzy.....I miss you guys....."

"We miss you too, Lance..." Hunk leaned his forehead on Blue's leg and sighed. Blue leaned her head down and nuzzled Hunk.

Lance sighed and more tears rolled down his cheeks, "I-I feel so alone now...."

The room was filled with the sound of his choked breathing.

Suddenly, a translucent figure appeared next to the bed. Lance recognized it as Lotor!

Lance sat up, disconnecting from Blue and jumping up hugging him tightly. Except Lance fell through the figure. He landed face first on the ground, and quickly flipped over to stare up in horror. The hologram began to speak, "Lance, I am so sorry I can not be with you right now. Haggar healed my head. I am exhausted, so this is the only way you can see me right now. But you will be able to see me tomorrow, my love. I love you..." the form became more vague until it disappeared.

Lance stared at the empty space and then began to cry, curling up, "I-I love you too!"

He eventually cried himself to sleep and woke when a medic droid knocked on the outside door. Lance quickly dressed in his uniform and answered the door, "Prince Lotor has asked for your presence."

Lance gasped and nodded quickly, "Yes, please take me to him!"

The droid bowed and took off in the opposite direction. Lance followed quickly. When they arrived at the room where Lotor was he ran in, "Lotor!"

Lotor, who was laying down in a bed, looked over. His face became teary when he saw Lance and he held out his arms for him. Lance ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, tears in his eyes, burying his face in his chest, "Lotor..."

Lotor sobbed into Lance's hair, "I-I missed you so much! I k-kept having nightmares of you dying! I-I just can't handle not being a-around you..."

"I-I slept s-so badly! I felt so cold without you! I was so worried!" Lance sobbed hugging him tighter, "I-I'm here now I'm ok.....I'm ok! I'm right here with you,"

Lotor was about to say something, but the door to the medic patient was opened.

In walked Emperor Zarkon, his face more serious than most times.

Lance looked at him and got a bad feeling, "Sir, is everything ok?" He asked worried.

Zarkon gazed at Lotor grimly, "No, I'm afraid we have discovered traitors."

"Traitors?" Lance said softly. In the back of his mind he was signaling to Blue that they needed to come get them now.

Zarkon kept his eyes locked on Lotor's, "Why yes, in fact no one else except us in the room are aware of them...yet. So, shall we go see their trial? And expose them?"

"They're having a trial?" Lance cocked his head, "Well...Lotor isn't feeling well....perhaps you could just give us the play by play later?..."

Zarkon shook his head, "I am afraid this trial requires the royal family in order for the judgement to be considered fair. You both be are to be in attendance."

"I understand, " Lance smiled and nodded. He gently helped Lotor sit up, "We'll be right there, Sir."

"That is fine. I look forward to seeing you at the trial," he locked eyes with Lotor once again, seeing the fear and knowledge, "I shall see you there." He walked away and out of the room.  
  
Lotor started hyperventilating. He yanked Lance by the shoulders, "Lance, he knows! That trial is for us! This is how my nightmares went!"

Lance stared at him horror stricken, "Then you won't go....I will....I've already called the paladins they can pick you up safely...." Lance said seriously.

"No, we are going together. Put me in the chair right there and wheel me towards the throne room. In the hallway before the throne room take a left, that will take us to the airlock. Our uniforms have built in hoods so we will be fine. Lock us in the airlock. I will take care of the rest."

Lance nodded, willing to do anything even if it was his greatest fear. He lifted Lotor into the chair and began to wheel him towards the throne room, he followed his instructions taking a left and arriving at the air lock.

"Open it."Lance opened it quickly and locked them both inside. Panting softly, his heart pounding.

Lotor stood up, perfectly fine, "Pull up your hood quickly. They've already noticed."

Lance pulled up his hood, his heart pounding faster.

"Lance, take a deep breath and then take my hand. I promise you will be fine."

Lance nodded, "I trust you" he said as he took Lotor's hand tightly and took a deep breath.

Lotor pulled him close and pressed the unlock button, opening the door to empty space.

They were sucked out right as the galra soldiers broke through the glass.


	13. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA A TREAT FOR YALL
> 
> TWO CHAPTERS WITHIN FIVE HOURS
> 
> Well this is the end of this part of the story......I need to update Hardly Breathing and a few new stories before I start uploading the sequel....
> 
> I love you guys so much! 
> 
> See you soon....
> 
> \--AG <3

Lotor pulled out a gun he had stolen from a droid. He calculated as best he could while spinning slowly and shot the soldiers floating after them. He sheathed it and held Lance close.

Lance clung to his husband tightly as they flew through empty space, one of his greatest fears. He clutched onto Lotor as his heart quickened and naturally began to panic.

'Tuck your head in.' Lotor's voice whispered in his head. Lotor wrapped an even tighter arm around him, like he was preparing for something.

Suddenly they were swallowed by a massive mouth. They rolled up the plank, and were thrown against the Black lion's back wall when Shiro gunned it out of the range of galra canons.

Lance cried out softly as they hit the wall and he panted, the full force of his panic attack hitting him. Lotor kept holding onto him, but released his hood so they could both breathe. "Shiro, have we wormholed yet?!" He yelled up to Shiro in the pit. Lotor played with Lance's hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Lance was trembling violently and whimpering.

Shiro yelled back," We're almost there! Hold on!" Before darting thought the wormhole in front of them. The lion threw them once again into the wall and Lotor once again hit his head. His brain has probably been smashed some already. The lion docked in the hangar and Shiro appeared to help them both up.

Lance was shaking and was bruised in a few places. He was holding on to Lotor tightly and cradling his head,"Please be okay," he repeated over and over.

Lotor looked up to Shiro, "Thank you so much, Shiro.."

Shiro smiled before leading them out of Black and into the Castle's hangar where everyone else was waiting. Lotor said something to Lance before shielding him and looking to Allura. "Can we go to his room? He's shaken up from the airlock."

Allura nodded, "Of course. It's understandable, the castle once locked him in the airlock and tried to throw him out into space..." she said softly, "Please give him all the time he needs."

Lotor looked surprised. Keith spoke up, catching their attention, "Yeah, awhile ago the galra captured the ship and turned it against us. Lance got trapped in the airlock and was almost shot out into space...if I hadn't gotten there in time, he wouldn't be here." Lance trembled and nodded. He shakily looked up, pleading to leave. Lotor saw the look and glanced to Allura, she nodded and turned to go towards the paladin rooms. Lance and Lotor followed her to Lance's room.

The walls still covered in stars and blue lions everywhere. A hiss escaped the door as it slid shut.

"I'm in love with the stars..." He said staring at them in wonder. He guided himself and Lance to the bed. He took off Lance's shoes for him and then his own. He slipped Lance's shaking form under the covers and then turned off the lights, letting the star stickers grow brightly in the darkness.

Lance looked up at the glowing stars and his shaking seemed to cease a little bit.

Lotor found his way under the covers and snuggled up to Lance. He wrapped an arm around Lance's waist, "I'm so sorry about scaring you like that. I...I had no idea..."

"N-no..." Lance shook his head, "It's not your fault, we h-had to...."

"I should have at least warned you. But let's not worry about that now. You need some rest and to calm down."

Lance sighed softly and nodded, snuggling back into Lotor, "Too many clothes..." he mumbled.

"I can take off my shirt if it's too much..." Lotor pulled back a little.

Lance looked back at him and whispered, "All of it.....I want to feel just your warmth..." he mumbled, "No clothes...except underwear."

Lotor hummed in agreement and sat up to take off his shirt and wriggled out of his pants. He helped Lance to pull off his shirt and slide his pants off. They threw the clothes out of the bed and snuggled back together. Lotor rested his chin on top of Lance's head. "Better?" He whispered.

Lance sighed happily, "Yes...." he mumbled.

Lotor sighed, warm and content. He placed a kiss on Lance's head, "I love you, Lance."

"I love you too..." Lance sighed and snuggled back into Lotor, "You're so warm and fluffy" he giggled.

Lotor chuckled and ruffled Lance's ears, "Oh yeah, says the giant fluffy cat?"

Lance blushed and stuttered, "W-well you're!.....kinda a cat too...?" he mumbled.

Lotor gave a soft laugh, "I guess thats true," He hugged Lance closer, "I'm exhausted, I really wasnt able to walk..."

"Im so sorry," Lance whispered, nuzzling back into white haired prince.

"Eh, I should've created a better plan...I'll be fine in the morning."

Lance smiled softly, "You're quite a catch you know...."

Lotor rewarded him with a back rub, something that he knew would help Lance sleep, "Says the most prized catch of them all; thank you, love, I'm so happy I met you..."

Lance smiled and yawned softly, "And I'm so lucky to have met you.....you're amazing....you're handsome....and smart....and loyal.....and loving....and strong....you could have anyone you wanted in the whole universe......but I'm so glad you wanted me...."

Watching Lance yawn caused Lotor to yawn as well, "Well thank you for all those sweet things. Let's see...you're cute, fluffy, protective, caring, kind, sexy, and you deserved the stars of the entire universe and you still picked me...it brings light to my life to have you by my side..."

Lance blushed and smiled happily. He rolled over so he was facing Lotor and kissed his cheek "I love you so much..."

"And I love you too, darling..." Lotor pressed his lips against Lance's temple before he closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

Lance smiled and fell asleep, cradled protectively in his husband's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I made a twitter account! i'll start putting updates on it once I can get some followers. I'm @gakushoes


End file.
